


In A Krisis

by otqy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Chatting & Messaging, Group chat, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT12 bc i'm super emo, Swearing, Texting, been told that this is confusing and a little dark, excessively dramatic tbh, fic not as light-hearted as it seems proceed with caution, mentions of sugar daddies, once in a while there's a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otqy/pseuds/otqy
Summary: minsuckonthatto be fair, it was the appropriate sexy times in other parts of the worldgotta think international when you’re getting a good dicking downyou’ll learn one day, when your relationships aren’t all for moneyJonginini_why have an actual, heartfelt relationshipwhen i can ask my daddy to buy me 300 copies of Yixing ge’s new albumzyx.layi’m disappointedbut not at all opposed-alternatively: It's Sehun's fault and we're all gonna die





	1. glucose father

**Author's Note:**

> The poor boys are stuck with these terrible usernames and have yet to discover the nickname function.
> 
> Minseok: minsuckonthat  
> Lu Han: luhan7  
> Kris: Youre.wuyiFAN  
> Junmyeon: Junmyeon.suho  
> Yixing: zyx.lay  
> Baekhyun: bbh.baekkie  
> Jongdae: jjjonggdae  
> Chanyeol: loeynahc.krap  
> Kyungsoo: kyungsoo.  
> Zitao: _zzztao_  
> Jongin: Jonginini_  
> Sehun: sehuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jonginini_**  
>  right so i was crashin my boi taemin’s boi, jinki hyung’s, party  
> and suddenly the police show up n i start runnin bc  
> i’m too hot to go to jail  
> n like, i’m running w shinee bc they  
> “still have a million pairs of skinny jeans ta slay” - kibum  
> but then like i glance back at the angry cops rite  
> and idk one is low key rlly hot  
> yes please daddy  
> anw i got arrested and i liked it  
> handcuff me daddy

**Krisis**

  


**_zzztao_**

sEHUN JUST KICKED ME OFF THE COUCH?  
**@Junmyeon.suho @Youre.wuyiFAN @luhan7 @minsuckonthat** grOUND hIm NOw

please?

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

**@sehuno** that’s my son!

 

**sehuno**

thanks dad

 

**_zzztao_**

**@Junmyeon.suho** :(

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

Kris :)

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

nvm sehun, you’r grounded forever

 

**sehuno**

‘m quitting the family

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

grounding forbids you from leaving the family

 

**kyungsoo.**

Kris hyung, how are you so bad at grammar? Your username and everything.

Tbh, your language is the reason I don’t want to get up in the morning.

 

**loeynahc.krap**

but soooo

you have to get up

i need u

buy i need u on itunes

 

**zyx.lay**

thanks chanyeollie (っ´▽｀)っ

 

**bbh.baekkie**

lmao yeol you’re fuckin whipped

for like? everyone in the chat?

 

**loeynahc.krap**

except for you (꒵꜅꒵)

 

**jjjonggdae**

didn’t you once,,, idk,,,

ditch me during practice because “baekkie” was sick at home?

 

**loeynahc.krap**

my best bro needed me jongdae. you’d never understand

 

**luhan7**

my dude, minseok and i were literally with baek? we were taking care of him?

 

**minsuckonthat**

your presence was completely pointless, chanyeol.

all you did was get yourself sick by aggressively cuddling a feverish Baekhyun.

 

**jjjonggdae**

and, yeol, he tEXTED ME that he was sick, and he WANTED ME TO COME OVER?

the fuck kinda cockblock?

 

**sehuno**

where did kyungsoo even go?

 

**Jonginini_**

he fell asleep mid conversation…

 

**sehuno**

haha yeah, sounds like him

 

**kyungsoo.**

Sorry, I had this throbbing headache from an unknown cause earlier.

 

**loeynahc.krap**

soo! you’re back!

 

**kyungsoo.**

Ah look at that, my headache’s back too.

 

**bbh.baekkie**

lmao rip chanyeol

 

**jjjonggdae**

he lived a good life

 

**bbh.baekkie**

 

**jjjonggdae**

so if we’re puumba and timon, and yeol is simba,,,

does that make kyungsoo nala?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

****

ooh spicy

 

**kyungsoo.**

Okay, Baekhyun. :)

 

**bbh.baekkie**

f u kc

 

**minsuckonthat**

can y’all just

leave the nine of us in peace?

 

**jjjonggdae**

idk baekkie, what does the magic conch shell say?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

****

yikes, sorry minseok hyung :(

 

**jjjonggdae**

 

**luhan7**

stop sending so many pictures my phone storage is dying.

 

**sehuno**

lu ge, it’s really not our fault

that you used 98% of your shitty 8gb phone to save minseok hyung’s nudes

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

anw sehun, you’ve been ungrounded

 

**luhan7**

can’t be mad when he’s right ;)

what can i say sehunnie, he has a nice dick

 

**sehuno**

i know i asked but

i really didn’t need an answer

 

**zyx.lay**

 

**minsuckonthat**

i still think you have the nicest dick lu

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

yixing, hand me some of that bleach

 

**kyungsoo.**

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

can we just?

remove minseok and luhan from the chat?

like? forever, this time?

 

**_zzztao_**

guys

sehun kicked me off the couch

 

**zyx.lay**

i hope you’re feeling better now, taotao (◕︿◕✿)

 

**jjjonggdae**

lol you were probably being a lil bitch

 

**sehuno**

and that’s why i love jongdae hyung best

 

**_zzztao_**

and that’s why i love yixing ge best

 

**bbh.baekkie**

yikesss

chanyeol just stepped on a snail

it’s sluggy slime is everywhere

 

**jjjonggdae**

lol baek run

chanyeol’ll get you to help clean it up

 

**bbh.baekkie**

already in china

 

**luhan7**

ayyyy

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

ayyyyyy

 

**_zzztao_**

ayyyyyyyyyy

 

**zyx.lay**

is the weather in china nice?

 

**luhan7**

smh yixing you ruined our chain

where’s your china pride at?

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

sm killed it

 

**zyx.lay**

oh

sorry for ruining everything, lu ge (⋟﹏⋞)

 

**sehuno**

and here comes zitao

 

**_zzztao_**

What was that, Lu Han? I’ll have you know that Zhang Yi Xing, aka Lay of EXO, is the actual brightest, purest being on earth, absolutely ethereal™ and an overall Wonderful Person, he could never ruin anything, maybe we ruined it? Maybe he put a stop to it because we were ruining it? What would you and your dick know about it, Lu Han?

 

**luhan7**

yikes

 

**zyx.lay**

taotao, please play nice

but thank you (´∀｀)♡

 

**_zzztao_**

only for you, xing

and you’re welcome

 

**loeynahc.krap**

miss me with that lovey shit

so anyway

does anyone want to help me clean up the snail?

 

**[read by jjjonggdae, bbh.baekkie, and 9 others]**

 

**bbh.baekkie**

lmao where’s jongin at anyway?

we need him to get those blueticks for yeol

 

**[read by Jongnini_]**

 

**Jonginini_**

sorry for the late reply!

i didn’t want to speak to any of you :)

 

**kyungsoo.**

He’s lying.

Anyway, do not trust anyone by the name of Ninipples on tinder.

He’s a catfisher.

And he’s also Kim Jongin.

 

**Jonginini_**

tf we had a deal

 

**sehuno**

i

 

**bbh.baekkie**

kris hyung would love to be a sugar daddy if you need one

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

fuck you, baekhyun

 

**minsuckonthat**

**@Jonginini_** the important question is

did you get one?

 

**Jonginini_**

no :(

 **@_zzztao_** how did you get your sugar daddy?

 

**zyx.lay**

what

 

**sehuno**

what

 

**jjjonggdae**

what

 

**_zzztao_**

first, you gotta have a pretty face.

 

**Jonginini_**

how did you get one despite failing step one?

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

ouch?

tao, you ok?

 

**_zzztao_**

 

**loeynahc.krap**

lol why did tao just run around the dorm crying?

ohh

 

**_zzztao_**

you’re dead to me, hyung.

 

**luhan7**

has your sugar daddy, by chance, been buying you fake gucci shades?

because those words seem to hurt you very deeply

 

**[_zzztao_] has left the chat**

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

LU HAN

 

**bbh.baekkie**

lmao shit

 

**jjjonggdae**

chill tf out

 

**minsuckonthat**

things my boyfriend did

That

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  
  


**Jonginini_**

**@sehuno** sehunnie are you free to game with me?

 

**sehuno**

always free for you

 

**Jonginini_**

ew cheesy

 

**sehuno**

well then

 

**loeynahc.krap**

that was… so sad?

#justiceforsehun2k15

 

**kyungsoo.**

Chanyeol.

We’re literally over 9 months into 2017.

 

**bbh.baekkie**

he stayed in 2015

just like dabbing

 

**kyungsoo.**

That’s just depressing.

About your dabbing, Chanyeol. I think it’s time you stopped.

 

**loeynahc.krap**

wtf why

u lov me n my dabbing, soo ♡＾▽＾♡

 

**jjjonggdae**

i mean? i’m pretty sure kyungsoo is in love with you but

 

**kyungsoo.**

I do not.

 

**jjjonggdae**

saying that he loves your dabbing is a little too far

no.one.likes.your.dabbing.

 

**bbh.baekkie**

you don’t even dab properly, you look like a three year old doing _head shoulders knees and toes_

 

**loeynahc.krap**

rude

but alright, since soo hates it (◕‸ ◕✿)

 

**bbh.baekkie**

whipped

 

* * *

 

**private chat: bbh.baekkie**

  


**loeynahc.krap**

listen headass

i don’t go on that shitty gc every day just to hear you say “whipped”

i will actually fight and kill your entire bloodline if you dare make ksoo uncomfortable

 

**bbh.baekkie**

lol it’s a good thing i’m gay as hell

the bloodline ends with me

what can i say, yeol?

you really are whipped for that boy…

whipped enough to threaten my family tf yeol

 

**loeynahc.krap**

i just don’t want ksoo to think it’s weird or anything

lol idgaf if he sees me as nothing more than a pain in his side

i’ll keep looking out for him anyway

 

**bbh.baekkie**

this is so? pure? but like

disgusting, stop contacting me

delete my id; chanyeol? who? i don’t know her

 

**loeynahc.krap**

hahaha fuck you baek

see you later <3

 

**bbh.baekkie**

catch ya later ho <3

 

**loeynahc.krap**

u bout to catch these hands if you speak to me like that again

 

* * *

  


**Krisis**

 

**[Junmyeon.suho] added [_zzztao_] to the chat**

  


**luhan7**

do you ever just look at your set ID and just,,, regret it

 

**loeynahc.krap**

everyday, ge

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

should’ve taken the advice i got and just used my name

but no, i tried to be clever

and now yall got dirt on my grammar

 

**sehuno**

i would, but my name in anything makes it better

 

**minsuckonthat**

yes

 

**_zzztao_**

apparently, i have the ID of a twelve year old on instagram?

with the underscores and everything

 

**Jonginini_**

yeah, daddy doesn’t like it

should’ve set it to babyboyJongin

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

**@Jonginini_** what? did you succeed in getting your sugar daddy?

also yes, what was i thinking, _suho_?

 

**Jonginini_**

he’s a nice guy i swear

all he wanted were the nudes of myself and everyone in my friends list

anyway, he’s my sugar daddy now

 

**kyungsoo.**

I have no regrets over my ID.

My only regret is allowing Baekhyun to add me to this chat.

 

**bbh.baekkie**

rude

and also no, i’m happy with this id

 

**jjjonggdae**

went overboard with two of the letters but it’s an okay ID

 

**zyx.lay**

not at all :D

 

**luhan7**

LMAO I DON’T EITHER

see yall later hahaha

except you min, i’ll see you now ;)

 

**jjjonggdae**

i just threw up in my mouth

this is so,,, yucky

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

your use of ‘yucky’ is the reason why you’re single

 

**jjjonggdae**

BAEK, my husband, my love, my bro, my ho

deFEND ME

 **@Junmyeon.suho** or you could control your boyfriend lol

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

I had a boyfriend once. When I was about 11 I snapped @ a slumber party n startin beatin da shit out him in mario kart, he broke up with me. Lmao. His name was Kris

 

**bbh.baekkie**

did you seriously just plagiarise nicki minaj noona?

and expect us to not recognise noona’s tweet on 31/3/2012?

also kris, m’dude, stop bullying my platonic boyfriend tq.

 

**jjjonggdae**

why am i an afterthought?

really, baek, after everything we’ve been through.

after you literally asked my to pour bbq sauce down your tits once

just to tell a story?

i’m just an afterthought to you?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

you’re already #1 in my heart and #1 in my eyes, my jongbae

you can’t be #1 in my mind too

haha that’s too,,, not bro

 

**jjjonggdae**

of course

too not bro

i love me an articulate man

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

...wait

 **@Junmyeon.suho** did we actually break up over mario kart?

tf i didn't even know you at 11 years old

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

  


**kyungsoo.**

Don’t blame Kris hyung!

It’s not his fault he doesn’t know keyboards well enough to google definitions.

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

the disrespect i face in this chat

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

 

**Jonginini_**

so we’re really just gonna ignore the fact that

bbh stans nicki minaj and called her noona

and knows the exact date she posted that tweet?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

ok so let me tell you about Jongin’s sugar daddy

 

**Jonginini_**

man, stan talent stan nicki minaj noona

 

**sehuno**

actually, i’m interested

what do you even get your glucose father to buy for you

 

**Jonginini_**

glucose father

i actually asked him to send over a sick pair of headphones the other day

not to listen to my fire mixtapes or anything

just to block out the sound of **@minsuckonthat** and **@luhan7** fucking yesterday

at 4 am like the inconsiderate assholes they are

 

**minsuckonthat**

is this our cue to apologise? **@luhan7**

 

**luhan7**

hmm

 

**minsuckonthat**

to be fair, it was the appropriate sexy times in other parts of the world

gotta think international when you’re getting a good dicking down

you’ll learn one day, when your relationships aren’t all for money

 

**Jonginini_**

why have an actual, heartfelt relationship

when i can ask my daddy to buy me 300 copies of Yixing ge’s new album

 

**zyx.lay**

i’m disappointed

but not at all opposed

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

yixing?!

 

**zyx.lay**

sorry myeon (◕︿◕✿)

gotta do what i gotta do to have _sheep_ go platinum

 

**_zzztao_**

speaking of solos

listen to 想成为你 now thank you

 

**zyx.lay**

already have taozi ´･ᴗ･`

you sounded very good in it

 

**_zzztao_**

thank you yixing ge

 

**sehuno**

I didn’t :)

 

**_zzztao_**

everytime i come here to chat

i’m attacked

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

welcome to krisis

the chat name is an attack on its own

thanks baekhyun

 

**bbh.baekkie**

you’re very welcome, kris my guy

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

 

**Jonginini_**

right so i was crashin my boi taemin’s boi, jinki hyung’s, party

and suddenly the police show up n i start runnin bc

i’m too hot to go to jail

n like, i’m running w shinee bc they

“still have a million pairs of skinny jeans ta slay” - kibum

but then like i glance back at the angry cops rite

and idk one is low key rlly hot

yes please daddy

anw i got arrested and i liked it

handcuff me daddy

 

**_zzztao_**

 

**minsuckonthat**

wtf

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

YOU GOT ARRESTED?

 

**luhan7**

you did too, back in first year?

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

That was Kris’s fault though

 

**sehuno**

ok but

how hot was the cop

 

**Jonginini_**

like

hot damn daddy fuck me pls

lol i stalked his insta for 12 mins to get that

 

**sehuno**

yooooooo

 

**bbh.baekkie**

what

you’re thirsting after taehyung now?

 

**sehuno**

baek, you know him?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

yeah we had some lame class together once

would be sugar daddy material if he was older than me :(

 

**loeynahc.krap**

baek’s been in love with taehyung for a million years

they’re friends actually

 

**jjjonggdae**

lmao really, taehyung?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

he’s mine, 94 line.

fuck off ʘ‿ʘ

 

**sehuno**

yikes

 

**kyungsoo.**

Okay but Jongin literally got arrested and you all focus on the attractive cop?

 

**Jonginini_**

i’m out of jail now all’s gd!!

also **@loeynahc.krap**

he finds officer taehyung hot

 

**kyungsoo.**

Gotta appreciate the stunning visuals of today’s youth.

 

**bbh.baekkie**

give it a rest kyung, he’s like two years younger than you

almost three

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

lmao give it “arrest”

as in: Jongin got arrested

as in: Kyungsoo’s right, Jongin wtf; also Baek stop trying to rile up Chanyeol

 

**Jonginini_**

lol let me live, hyungs + sehunnie

 

**loeynahc.krap**

soo :(

do you really think he’s that attractive

 

**kyungsoo.**

Do you not?

 

**loeynahc.krap**

lmao truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo i'm writing this to relieve stress but somehow it's become even more stressful; tao stresses me out a lot haha.
> 
> and lemme just contribute to the exo chatfic universe by dropping this!


	2. me-n-u (n kyungsoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **zyx.lay**
> 
> sehunnie
> 
> that’s not very nice
> 
>    
>  **sehuno**
> 
>  are you against it?
> 
>  
> 
> **zyx.lay**
> 
> lol no  
> @_zzztao_ let's do it
> 
>  
> 
>  **_zzztao_**  
>  heck yeck  
> *heck yeah

**Krisis**

 

**sehuno**

man it’s almost halloween

maknae line, are yall ready to go

to a spoopy ass haunted house?

 

**_zzztao_**

no

 

**[_zzztao_] has left the chat**

 

**Jonginini_**

istg every time someone leaves the chat

it’s always tao’s dramatic ass

 

**kyungsoo.**

You seem to have forgotten the time when you left the chat.

Because Sehun decided to play overwatch with Luhan hyung instead of you.

 

**loeynahc.krap**

das right sweaty u tell him off

 

**kyungsoo.**

Chanyeol, you left the chat once because Baekhyun hyung said his “bffl” was in fact, Jongdae.

 

**[loeynahc.krap] has left the chat**

 

**sehuno**

Kyungsoo, that was like 1/3 of the maknae line you just chased away

it’s almost like you don’t want to go with us

almost

because you’re coming with us.

 

**kyungsoo.**

Weren’t you the one who chased Tao away?

Also, why should I?

 

**sehuno**

kyungsoo~

our deal

 

**kyungsoo.**

Fine.

 

**Jonginini_**

deal?

 

**sehuno**

nvm Jongin :)

 

**[sehuno] added [_zzztao_] to the chat**

**[sehuno] added [loeynahc.krap] to the chat**

 

**jjjonggdae**

so who’s considered a part of the maknae line?

just checking

 

**Jonginini_**

Sehunnie

Kyungsoo

Tao (unfortunately)

Chanyeol

Me, the best n greatest of the maknae line

and you, Jongdae

 

**bbh.baekkie**

tf why arent i invited

i’m the same age as dae and yeol

 

**jjjonggdae**

fuk yeah, no baekhyun!

 

**bbh.baekkie**

Kim Jongdae, my beloved platonic husband, my soulmate, the loml

fuck you

 

**jjjonggdae**

not my fault youre old  ┐(´∀｀)┌

 

**bbh.baekkie**

boiii i’m only 138 days older than you

also you’re offending the hyungs

 

**zyx.lay**

not at all lol u tell him jongdae

 

**bbh.baekkie**

hyung?!

 

**zyx.lay**

*jongdae that’s not very nice (◕︿◕✿)

haha sorry baekkie

auto correct

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

in what world?

guys i swear, the whole innocent thing

is an act

 

**zyx.lay**

_don’t forget that we know about your secret_

＾ω＾

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

_istg xing if you dare…_

 

**zyx.lay**

_I’ll tell Junnie if you don’t shut up_

 

**bbh.baekkie**

**@_zzztao_ @luhan7** translate please?

 

**sehuno**

lu ge’s busy banging minseok hyung next door

 

**Jonginini_**

and why are you so sure minseok hyung’s the bottom?

 

**sehuno**

(ᕗ✿•̀︿•́)ᕗ

sleep with one eye open, Jongin

 

**Jonginini_**

i’ll sleep with both eyes open

bitch (-｡⊙✽) (⊙｡-✽)

 

**_zzztao_**

ohohohohoho

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

tao pls i’ll buy you all the gucci you need

 

**_zzztao_**

my lips are sealed

hell yeah, my last sugar daddy was kinda mean anyway

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

fuck you kids are gonna take all the years of my life away

 

**bbh.baekkie**

tf tao

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

 

**minsuckonthat**

i just caught my boyfriend

busting a nut to jake paul

i have no boyfriend

 

**bbh.baekkie**

**@luhan7** what the fuck boi

 

**luhan7**

i was just shazaming the song

and dramatic bitchass here claimed that jake paul was

“a kink of yours that we don’t share”

“england may be your city but my city is seoul”

“cartoon network’s always been better than disney channel anyway”

 

**minsuckonthat**

i’m sorry lu

but it’ll never work out

we’re too different

 

**loeynahc.krap**

my cITY IS SEOUL

MINSEOK HYUNG ILY

 

**minsuckonthat**

ily2 yeol

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

min, we need some time to speak. please private message me.

 

**minsuckonthat**

got it, jun. i’ll do that now.

 

**jjjonggdae**

it’s like watching your mum meet her facebook friend after 10 years

* * *

 

**private chat: minsuckonthat**

 

**minsuckonthat**

jun, you needed something?

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

yeah i do actually

was wondering if you’d like to grab dinner one of these days to talk

with our favourite kid, of course

 

**minsuckonthat**

yes that would be nice.

what’s on the menu?

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

me-n-u (n kyungsoo)

 

**minsuckonthat**

hAHAHAHAHAHA

**Junmyeon.suho**

hAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**minsuckonthat**

shit we’re hilarious

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

 

**luhan7**

minnie

pls come back

i swear i’ll nvr rap it’s everyday bro again

 

**sehuno**

why does your relationship even exist

how did you even get it to work?

 

**minsuckonthat**

is my lovely son sehunnie jealous

because he wants to be with ****** the way lu and i are?

 

**sehuno**

fuck off hyung

 

**minsuckonthat**

i hate u

disowned

 **@Youre.wuyiFAN** he’s ur son now idgaf

 

**Jonginini_**

what about me hyung ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

 

**minsuckonthat**

all yall disowned

only kyungsoo stays with me

 

**kyungsoo.**

Thanks, hyung. :)

 

**minsuckonthat**

**@Junmyeon.suho** look at our kid being respectful!

aren’t you proud, honey

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

i dont want sehun

also, honey? what kinda lameass nickname?

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

ofc honey,

minnie’s my soulmate

 **@luhan7** ya lost a real one

fuck you kris how dare you diss me and go offline

 

**minsuckonthat**

it’s ok junnie

i’m still here for you~

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

 

**loeynahc.krap**

soo :(

if you’re lonely you can just hang with me :(

no need to dash off with your two sugar daddies

 

**minsuckonthat**

stfu chanyeol we’re doing impt family business

and discussing how soo will inherit jun’s entire fortune

 

**loeynahc.krap**

oh shit hyungs that was you?

forget i said anything

 

**zyx.lay**

yall enjoying your family night? ि०॰०ॢी

 

**kyungsoo.**

I’m enjoying it a lot.

Junmyeon hyung had us take a pretend candid shot, haha, it’s really pretty.

 

**_zzztao_**

damn

y’all are a perfect visual family

 

**zyx.lay**

taotao, we know youre just flattering junnie to get in his wallet ミ๏ｖ๏彡

 

**_zzztao_**

i was being sincere!!

it’s over now

xing ge how could u

 

**luhan7**

fuckkkk minnie ur so pretty

 

**minsuckonthat**

thanks babe ( ˘ ³˘)

 

**sehuno**

nasty

 

**Jonginini_**

jfc we get it sehun

youre lonely

come hang w me im ditching daddy tonight

 

**sehuno**

i gtg

 

**jjjonggdae**

lmao sehun just dashed into jongin’s room like nobody’s business

 

**bbh.baekkie**

Jongin’s daddy kink is disgusting

 

**jjjonggdae**

like chanyeol

 

**loeynahc.krap**

fuck im getting new friends

 

**luhan7**

yall know

kris we can see you lurking

wyd youre always soooo quick to offer your unwanted opinions

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

Kris

you okay?

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

I’m good, hahaha wbu.

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

 

**sehuno**

tao literally just

i don’t even know what he did

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

? what did he do this time

 

**_zzztao_**

ugh you act like all i do is constantly mess up :(

 

**zyx.lay**

don’t worry taozi

it can’t be that bad (´∀`)

 

**Jonginini_**

oh but yixing hyung

it was

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

is the whole maknae line in on this?

because if so, i don’t want to hear about it

 

**kyungsoo.**

I didn’t do anything.

There is, however, a faint smell of electrical wires burning.

 

**Jonginini_**

a picture speaks a thousand words

 

**minsuckonthat**

what the fuck

 

**sehuno**

do you know how far we had to zoom in on tao’s phone

to get such a beautiful image

 

**loeynahc.krap**

the fuck guys

 

**sehuno**

pLEASE

don’t act like you weren’t a part of this Chanyeol hyung

you’re the one who suggested changing the ten minute timing

to one minute

by increasing the power watts tenfold

tao’s just stupid and he listened to you

 

**_zzztao_**

i wasnt stupid

i just followed hyung’s instructions （；へ：）

 

**luhan7**

Chanyeol i will crush your spine

 

**bbh.baekkie**

are you mad yeol?

i thought we agreed never to let anything catch fire again

 

**jjjonggdae**

lol **@Junmyeon.suho** rmb that time they burned a hole in your mattress

 

**bbh.baekkie**

yOU WERE IN ON IT

 

**jjonggdae**

nothing you can prove

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

so

is the microwave still on fire

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

Chanyeol, Zitao, Jongin, Sehun

you’re all grounded

 

**luhan7**

yikes

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

speak like that and you’re also grounded

 

**luhan7**

ya can’t ground me boi

i’m older than you

 

**minsuckonthat**

technically speaking, you can’t ground me, lu, or kris

because we’re all older than you

bitch

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

grounded

everyone in this house

grounded

except you kyungsoo

 

**kyungsoo.**

Thank you, hyung.

 

**bbh.baekkie**

um?

what kinda bias

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

:)

 

**bbh.baekkie**

k guys we’ve been grounded

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

**@kyungsoo.** ‘m taking you out for the day

get dressed

 

**kyungsoo.**

Okay. :)

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

lu and min are right though

tf you doing grounding your elders

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

i grounded based on who was younger than me in terms of

mental age

so everyone except kyungsoo

and also because i don’t have a death wish

 

**Jonginini_**

so if youre scared of him

why are you taking him out

 

**kyungsoo.**

We have a deal to settle.

 

**sehuno**

lol he has one with me too

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

me too

 

**_zzztao_**

same

 

**minsuckonthat**

^^

 

**zyx.lay**

got one too

 

**loeynahc.krap**

tf

how many deals do yall have with soo

 

**bbh.baekkie**

pretty much everyone

except for you

he got dirt on everyone

 

**Jonginini_**

doesnt have one with me bc he brOKE IT

 

**jjjonggdae**

right

Ninipples

nice profile btw

 

**Jonginini_**

thx ik

 

**jjjonggdae**

**@loeynahc.krap** btw jong2 is using your pics in his catfish profile

 

**loeynahc.krap**

tf is that why i got a text from catfish two weeks ago?

 

**sehuno**

nah that was me

 

**bbh.baekkie**

i am

so confused

 

**Jonginini_**

did you just make a tinder to follow me?

**@kyungsoo.**

 

**kyungsoo.**

Jongin. :)

 

**jjjonggdae**

why do jun hyung and kyungsoo give off the same creepy vibe

just by saying our names?

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

 

**_zzztao_**

Kris hyung

:)

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

no

 

**bbh.baekkie**

hello to you too

 

**jjjonggdae**

any reason why youre texting

 

**_zzztao_**

kRIS HYUNG

is a dirty liar

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

rt

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

myEON

 

**_zzztao_**

as part of my deal with him

he was supposed to buy me all the gucci i wanted

i even dumped my sugar daddy for it

and he?

he just

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

no tao

it was literally the ugliest thing i’ve ever seen

 

**bbh.baekkie**

wHAT IS THAT

 

**_zzztao_**

it’s called style

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

if this is style

then nae style aniya

boi it looks like the fuckin onceler

what now

you gonna start preaching the thneed?

“how bad could i possibly be?”

fucking awful

 

**jjjonggdae**

i cant fucking bREATHE

 

**bbh.baekkie**

 

**loeynahc.krap**

 

**_zzztao_**

fuck yall

this is nae style aniyes

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

is it for halloween?

bc thats pretty fucking scary

you’ve really gotten brave tao

im proud

 

**_zzztao_**

i hate this group chat

 

**kyungsoo.**

Me too.

Oh by the way, Tao.

Taemin wanted me to tell you that he’s throwing a party for the 93-line tonight.

 

**Jonginini_**

Taemin’s…

throwing a party…

without me???

 

**bbh.baekkie**

yikes

but tbh expected

 

**Jonginini_**

wdym >:<

 

**bbh.baekkie**

the last time he invited you

yall got arrested

by t a e h y u n g

 

**jjjonggdae**

taehyung’s not that great

 

**bbh.baekkie**

**sent a file:** Taehyung’s Top Ten LOOKS

sorry dae i cant hear you over how wrong you are

 

**Jonginini_**

11/10 would bang

 

**_zzztao_**

holy shit rlly

I’ve actually been invited to something

 

**kyungsoo.**

Yes, you can bring a plus-one too, last I checked.

 

**Jonginini_**

wait what

bring me

kyungsoo ur my best…

hyungsoo

 

**sehuno**

kyungsoooo, taoooo, you know youre my favourite hyungs rightttttt

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

i need a break

take me

 

**zyx.lay**

have fun at the party, taozi!

 

**_zzztao_**

wdym xing ge?

you’re my plus one

 

**kyungsoo.**

I’ve already asked around.

It’s such a pity that only Chanyeol is willing to accompany me.

 

**sehuno**

ah what a tragedy

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

…

 

* * *

 

**Take Chansoos (Chances lol i’m funny)**

 

**[Junmyeon.suho] added [jjjonggdae], [sehuno], [Jonginini_], [Youre.wuyiFAN], [bbh.baekkie], [zyx.lay], [_zzztao_], [luhan7], and [minsuckonthat] to the chat**

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

I call bullshit.

did he actually ask any of you?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

no

 

**jjjonggdae**

nah

 

**minsuckonthat**

no for both me n lu

 

**sehuno**

nada

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

nope

 

**Jonginini_**

idts

 

**_zzztao_**

couldnt have asked me anyway

 

**zyx.lay**

me too

thanks taozi :>

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

so he didnt ask anyone at all?

just Chanyeol?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

tf i thought they were stuck in some

infinite loop of unrequited love

 

**jjjonggdae**

this is so? strange? so? shady?

 

**Jonginini_**

wtf soo i thought we were friends

 

**sehuno**

tao

tao

taozi

zitao

tao

taotao

huang zitao

tao

kungfu panda tao

 

**_zzztao_**

yooooo

 

**sehuno**

you and yixing hyung are going too right!!

stalk them

 

**zyx.lay**

sehunnie

that’s not very nice

 

**sehuno**

are you against it?

 

**zyx.lay**

lol no

 **@_zzztao_** let's do it

 

**_zzztao_**

heck yeck

*heck yeah

 

 **[minsuckonthat] changed the chat name to** **heck yeck chansoo**

 

**_zzztao_**

i hate all of you

 

* * *

 

 

**private chat: kyungsoo.**

 

**_zzztao_**

yoyoyo

kyungsoo

do u need a ride

Jongin is driving xing and I

so that he can “give Taemin a piece of my mind”

 

**kyungsoo.**

No, it’s alright, thanks for the offer though.

Yeol is driving me.

*Chanyeol

 

**_zzztao_**

alright then!!

text me if he does smthg stupid

 

**kyungsoo.**

I’d have to text you all night though.

Anyway, Jongin is not… the best driver.

Drop me a call if anything happens.

 

**_zzztao_**

yikes

ok, thanks!!

 

* * *

 

**heck yeck chansoo**

 

**_zzztao_**

**sent a screenshot:** kyungsooconvo13.jpg

??? yEOL

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

...Jongin when did you get your driving license back?

also sgyeyuuuihbv n i c k n a m e s i’m /living/

 

**Jonginini_**

lol

 

**_zzztao_**

wait what

 

**sehuno**

lol he got it revoked last year

for like? speeding and crashing into a mattress store

 

**zyx.lay**

taozi

maybe you should’ve agreed to kyungsoo’s offer of help?

 

**Jonginini_**

you’ll be fine dwdw

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

 

**_zzztao_**

Kyungsoo… Chanyeol…

can you pick us up?

 

**loeynahc.krap**

?

did something happen?

 

**zyx.lay**

 

**minsuckonthat**

wtf

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

Jongin walk your aSS HOME

YOU'RE GROUNDED

 

**Jonginini_**

nah

 

**sehuno**

you know

he makes a convincing argument

 

**kyungsoo.**

What the hell?

Okay okay, private message me your location, Chanyeol and I are on our way.

 

**_zzztao_**

thanks kyungsoo :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to try to format this on mobile and i kinda want to kms now but it's ok!!
> 
> fml this chapter did not meet the real lousy standard i set for myself in chapter one pls forgive. i'll make the next chapter much shittier i swear.


	3. tao's kids and kyungsoo's sleeping pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kyungsoo.**  
>  Why do sleeping pills have warning labels that state: Caution: May Cause Drowsiness?
> 
>  **Junmyeon.suho**  
>  why are you trying to take sleeping pills?
> 
>  **kyungsoo.**  
>  I haven’t slept in 68 hours.
> 
>  **jjjonggdae**  
>  Baekhyun requested for you to stay awake another hour
> 
>  **kyungsoo.**  
>  That’s really immature and it’s not at all funny; I don’t understand how you could make such a crude and disgusting joke. I’m honestly so disappointed.
> 
>  **bbh.baekkie**  
>  so… you won’t do it?
> 
>  **kyungsoo.**  
>  I’m doing it.

**heck yeck chansoo**

  
  


**_zzztao_**

Chanyeol hyung’s car

is the strangest thing?

for people who pretend theyre not dating

he sure has a lot of pictures of kyungsoo

 

**bbh.baekkie**

wfdyhhhfjj

his car has always been empty tf

 

**zyx.lay**

kyungsoo’s been not-so-discreetly taking said pictures down for an hour now

**sent a file:** chansoocar.psd

 

**jjjonggdae**

my lovely hyung

why is that photo in photoshop format?

 

**zyx.lay**

tbh?

was gonna photoshop kyungsoo naked and upload it to my chansoo twitter account

 

**sehuno**

nasty

but tbh same link me when youre done

 

**Jonginini_**

are u per chance

@ chansookinkgoddess on twitter?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

nah

that’s chanyeol’s spam account

 

**sehuno**

lmao what

 

**bbh.baekkie**

lmao ya heard me

 

* * *

 

**heck yeck chansoo**

  
  


**_zzztao_**

i

xing are you seeing this?

wha-

 

**zyx.lay**

no i see it

what

i

**sent a file:** yeoltouchingsoowithoutbeingslapped.png

 

**sehuno**

yo whaaaat

 

**bbh.baekkie**

i call photoshop tf

**@zyx.lay** when did u get a graphic design diploma anw

 

**jjjonggdae**

not saying that we don't trust you

 

**Jonginini_**

lies

that’s exactly what we’re saying

vids or it didnt happen

 

**_zzztao_**

it’s on my youtube

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

“Kyungsoo died and was replaced by a clone? *NOT CLICKBAIT* | STORYTIME”?

dgxghujnb tAO WHO BOUGHT YOU THOSE CLOTHES

 

**bbh.baekkie**

yooooo

what are thooooooose

 

**jjjonggdae**

yikesssss

bUT WHQT TGE FUKCCC

KTUBGGSOO I CATN BRESTHW

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

how did you post that at a party

 

**_zzztao_**

taemin got sum goodass wifi

dfsr4tfgERDTGVHJIOGHBB

 

**Jonginini_**

Tao?

Tao what happened?

TAO

 

**jjjonggdae**

boi had that coming

 

**_zzztao_**

sGUT TUP JOBGDAE HYUNF

 

**minsuckonthat**

tao

r u ok

 

**zyx.lay**

hi

tao got caught by kyungsoo

lol

 

**_zzztao_**

wdym lol

xingggg dont deny itttt

u lov me

 

**jjjonggdae**

pft

 

**zyx.lay**

ok so

chanyeol saw tao texting n checked his phone

bc like he assumes tao has no friends but us

n he right tbh

we even friends?

 

**luhan7**

yIXING CHILL

 

**minsuckonthat**

 

**_zzztao_**

yIZIBG HTUNF

 

**zyx.lay**

kk aNYWAY

so like yeol is mumbling suspiciously to kyungsoo

n like

kyungsoo walks over

frowny grumpy sad?

idk

and he peers over tao’s shoulders

n he sees the words “chanyeol” and “kyungsoo” in the same page

n he fuCKING FLIPS HIS SHIT

party gone wILD LISTEN

every1 cheering like it the dAMn olympics

anw im sending tao to the hospital

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

…

ya ok go ahead

 

**Jonginini_**

3

 

**sehuno**

2

 

**jjjonggdae**

1

 

**bbh.baekkie**

and…

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

wait tf

thE HOSPITAL

 

**sehuno**

yo what did ksoo even do to him

 

**zyx.lay**

idk but the medical report

looks like this

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

dsafgdhghjknbn

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

MY BABY

TF

KYUNGSOO

 

**[Junmyeon.suho] added [kyungsoo.] to the chat**

 

**kyungsoo.**

.

 

**[kyungsoo.] has left the chat**

 

**minsuckonthat**

KIM JUNMYEON

DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST ADD OUR SON INTO A CHAT ABOUT HIS POTENTIAL BOYFRIEND?

 

**luhan7**

didnt he like?

add the cops into his chat abt drugs in first year

and then got arrested

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

shit

also that was kris’s fault

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

**sent a file:** myeonnieaddingcopsintoourdrugchat.jpeg

**sent a file:** drugdealerincellwithmyjunmyeon.jpeg

**sent a file:** myjunmyeonblamingme.jpeg

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

oKAYIGETIT

also,,, kris your file names,,,

im crying

i loev yuo

 

**bbh.baekkie**

“MYJUNMYEON”

THIS IS SO CUTE TF

 

**Jonginini_**

i alw thought yixing hyung would be like

the one to get arrested first

 

**sehuno**

you literally have

no room to speak?

 

**Jonginini_**

stfu sehunnie i do what i want

ily

 

**sehuno**

i loVE YOU TOO?

 

**Jonginini_**

jk lol gtg

 

**jjjonggdae**

…

cold

 

**sehuno**

i

should i laugh or cry

 

**bbh.baekkie**

sehun :(

oH SHITZ GUYS I JUST RMBED SMTHG

 

**luhan7**

yeah?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

**sent a file:** yeoltellingmetostopsayingwhipped.png

 

**jjjonggdae**

YO

DTFFGHHYRGVGJJK

YOEL’S IN LVOE

 

**bbh.baekkie**

xigtidgdittsttigdg

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  
  


**_zzztao_**

gUYZZZ

HAHAHA

GUYZZZTAO

 

**zyx.lay**

ignore him he’s on dextromethorphan

 

**Jonginini_**

aka he’s high

 

**_zzztao_**

i’m pREGNANT WITH 38.3 CHILDREN

 

**sehuno**

yikes

also  **@Junmyeon.suho** tao has a fever

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

tragic

 

**_zzztao_**

what do i tell my sugar daddy now

hey uh im pRENGANT so srRy we hv 2 bR34K UP N0VV

i still hvnt goTTEN TGAT COOL OUYFIT 

if i die now

**@sehuno** u can have my sparkling pink 8 inch fairy dildo

the 1 tt lights up n plays girls jsut wanna hv fun

 

**zyx.lay**

dramatic ass chinaboy

you have oNE broken ear

thats all

and like internal bleeding or smthg

idk i wasnt paying attention

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

i’m never letting you kids go out again

 

**kyungsoo.**

Sorry, I’m late. What did I miss?

 

**loeynahc.krap**

ohhh

… 

lol no regrets

 

**sehuno**

tell us abt ur date

 

**loeynahc.krap**

sure

 

**Jonginini_**

what

 

**sehuno**

what

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

what

 

**_zzztao_**

wgay

 

**zyx.lay**

lol u tried

*what :>

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

yixing

ur evil

 

**zyx.lay**

stfu greg i still know ur secrets

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

greg? wtaf

 

**bbh.baekkie**

tag urself

i’m the question mark

bc this convo makes no sense at all

 

**sehuno**

im tao saying wgay

 

**loeynahc.krap**

lol anw the date was 4th of october

it’s currently the 5th

 

**minsuckonthat**

oh of course

 

**luhan7**

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  
  


**_zzztao_**

what

why did daddy text me “we’re not naming the kid Putao”

 

**sehuno**

wanna know the truth?

 

**_zzztao_**

no

 

**sehuno**

lol

you got high off cough meds and texted us with your thermometer temperature and yelled that you were pregnant with 38.3 kids

scroll up

 

**_zzztao_**

...i

i see

 

**zyx.lay**

and then you panicked in the hospital room

“what will daddy say?”

and you sent him this

 

**minsuckonthat**

wtf

 

**bbh.baekkie**

is minseok hyung’s only role in this chat

to periodically say wtf

 

**minsuckonthat**

eat a shoe baekhyun

 

**jjjonggdae**

 

**bbh.baekkie**

brb

 

**luhan7**

tao im yelling

did you actually try to name your kid

putao

i want to cry

 

**loeynahc.krap**

what’s so funny about that?

is it not just a shitty combination of

puta and tao?

 

**zyx.lay**

oh sweet naive chanyeollie

it means grapes in chinese

tAO TRIED TO NAME HIS KID GRAPES

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

ok tao we get it

youre a taozi (peach)

so you had to name youre kid a fruit

 

**kyungsoo.**

*your

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

fuck you kyungsoo

 

**loeynahc.krap**

pls do not fuck kyungsoo

he’s kinda?

mine?

 

**jjjonggdae**

yO what

 

**bbh.baekkie**

i’m back what did i miss

YOOOOOO

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

Chanyeol

you’d make a shit boyfriend tbh

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

lol

what

 

**_zzztao_**

ummmMMMMM

 

**kyungsoo.**

Since when was I yours?

On another note, my headache’s returned, I’ll be going.

 

**[kyungsoo.] has left the chat**

 

**bbh.baekkie**

i’ve been in love 0.5 times

‘m an expert at love

and that’s love

lol yall chansoo’s canon

 

**loeynahc.krap**

shit

 

**[loeynahc.krap] has left the chat**

 

**jjjonggdae**

...what

 

**_zzztao_**

did my cry for help just get hijacked by chansoo

 

**Jonginini_**

hope so lol your problems are

not experienced by most of us

 

**_zzztao_**

you ugly bih

 

* * *

 

**private chat: kyungsoo.**

 

**loeynahc.krap**

sorry

soo im sorry

im soory

 

**kyungsoo.**

Don’t worry, Chanyeol.

I’m not angry or anything.

 

**loeynahc.krap**

you sure?

you’re okay?

 

**kyungsoo.**

I’m alright.

And you?

 

**loeynahc.krap**

feeling great!! life is so cool!!

 

**kyungsoo.**

Expected.

My happy idiot.

It’s getting pretty late.

 

**loeynahc.krap**

yeah…

can i come over?

 

**kyungsoo.**

Be my guest.

 

* * *

 

**Yixing hyung is the best**

  
  


**[_zzztao_] added [jjjonggdae], [bbh.baekkie], [Youre.wuyiFAN], [Junmyeon.suho], [minsuckonthat], [luhan7], [kyungsoo.], [loeynahc.krap], [sehuno], and [Jonginini_]**

 

**_zzztao_**

WAKE UP HOES

I KNOW IT’S LIKE 2AM

BUT LISTEN

YIXING HYUNG

 

**sehuno**

yO HIS BIRTHDAY

 

**Jonginini_**

yE YIXING HYUNGGGG

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

do you have something in mind, Tao?

 

**jjjonggdae**

fuck yeahhhh yixing hyunggggg

 

**_zzztao_**

yes!!!

let’s go out and buy yixing hyung presents

Jongin’s daddy’s sponsoring

 

**minsuckonthat**

the normality of the daddy kink in this chat

is disgusting

 

**luhan7**

:(

 

**bbh.baekkie**

y i k e s

but yeah!! let’s do that!

 

**Jonginini_**

yall think yixing hyung would like a new set of 50 cent guitar picks

 

**jjjonggdae**

tfw ur sugar daddy is rich but ur only willing to spend $0.50 on ur hyung

 

**Jonginini_**

stfu

 

**sehuno**

i know what yixing hyung needs most!!

a new identity

i hear he’s on the run from the korean police rn

that’s why he skipped koko bop and left to china

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

Zhang Yi Xing is his new identity though

we both changed our names bc the triad was onto us

 

**sehuno**

yikes

i propose his new name to be

Xing Yi

Ying Xi

Xi Ying

^^ one of them

 

**_zzztao_**

stfu

just buy the goddamn shit already

i hate this fucking group chat

where are chanyeol hyung and kyungsoo hyung anyway

 

**luhan7**

knowing them

they're either sulking, sexting, or fucking

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

LU HAN

 

**luhan7**

┐(´～｀)┌

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  
  


**minsuckonthat**

I was thinking

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

well that’s new

 

**luhan7**

never know until you try

huh, kris? (ʘ‿ʘ✿)

 

**minsuckonthat**

this is why i hate initiating conversation here

anyway, question

why do we even use honorifics?

i thought we all agreed to drop them after

sehun made _the hyung song_

 

**loeynahc.krap**

the hyung song?

idk i cant rmb it

i was probably kicked from the chat

 

**kyungsoo.**

Figures.

You’re obnoxious.

 

**bbh.baekkie**

yikesssss

anyway yeol,

the hyung song is a song that sehun made

where he rhymed  _ hyung  _ with a million sexual innuendoes

and it /scarred/ us for /life/

 

**sehuno**

it was a /FANTASTIC/ song

Jongin and Tao helped me compose it

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

everything was okay for the chinaline

because hyung didn't really apply to us

 

**luhan7**

unfortunately

**sent a file:** HYUNG_SONG_Tao_CHINESE_RAP.mp3

we were soon

shut down

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

yixing cried for 12 days

 

**_zzztao_**

 

**loeynahc.krap**

damn tao really out there

spitting fire

 

**_zzztao_**

watch out old man

im coming for your position

 

**kyungsoo.**

If Tao takes Chanyeol’s position,

can we kick Chanyeol out?

 

**loeynahc.krap**

sOO 눈_눈

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

sure why not

 

**minsuckonthat**

fuck all of you

can we all just

shut up and drop honorifics

 

**sehuno**

...but my song

 

**bbh.baekkie**

kkaeb song bitch

 

**jjjonggdae**

yes ive been waiting for this day all my life

fuck you, KRIS

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

on second thought can we not

 

**minsuckonthat**

too late bitch

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  
  


**_zzztao_**

where’s yixing been lately?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

now that you mention it

i havent seen him around in a while

weird

we live in the same place

 

**sehuno**

why are we always texting when we live in the same dorm anyway

 

**Jonginini_**

because your voice is obnoxious

 

**jjjonggdae**

i feel like we say yikes too often

but yikes

 

**loeynahc.krap**

did anyone just hear a crash from sehun’s room?

 

**kyungsoo.**

The sound of hopes and dreams breaking on the floor.

 

**sehuno**

what is a love anyway

 

**minsuckonthat**

lol why is sehun crying with his door open

thought we agreed to be discreet about agony

oh

lol

 

**sehuno**

yall some sADISTIC BITCHES

 

**_zzztao_**

where’s yixing?

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

lol i stole him

 

**_zzztao_**

you wHAT

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

he’s been sleeping in my studio lately

idk what he’s doing here tbh

i just found him dying on my hardwood floors

and like? i’d rather not have a dead yixing in my house

he’s been working too hard on his solo

 

**_zzztao_**

i see

um

can you tell him to maybe

stop blue ticking me and using twitter instead?

 

**zyx.lay**

sorry tao

i’ve been speaking to the xingmis

bc they think i died or smthg

 

**_zzztao_**

XIMG YUORE ALIVE

 

**zyx.lay**

yeah

i’ll be staying at Kris’s for the next few but i’ll be back by the 7th

i haven't forgotten our promise, taozi 

 

**_zzztao_**

stay safe! ♡

 

**zyx.lay**

you too taozi （*´▽`*)

 

**loeynahc.krap**

lol gay

 

**zyx.lay**

coming back to whoop chanyeol’s sorry ass

see u soon park chanyeol

 

**bbh.baekkie**

yikes

 

* * *

 

**Yixing hyung is the best**

  
  


**[minsuckonthat] renamed the chat [Yixing is the best]**

 

**luhan7**

my man :”)

so quick to take action

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

lol suck it sehun

*this whole hyung song war is unnecessary

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

sweetheart

i love u but that was no autocorrect

 

**minsuckonthat**

God damn it I’m 27 years old just let me oUT of this fucking prison.

i came here to discuss our Xing shopping trip

so dO NOT hijack my conversation with your meaningless lover quarrels, sexual innuendoes, feelings denial, mentions of deals and blackmailing, or anything else that makes Sehun jerk off.

got that?

 

**sehuno**

lol what’s got you so pressed.

 

**kyungsoo.**

He tripped and dropped his coffee beans on the driveway.

 

**minsuckonthat**

goddamn it

 

**_zzztao_**

hmm

tomorrow? at 11am, long before yixing wakes up

we bolt out of this building n head downtown

 

**Jonginini_**

sounds good

 

**loeynahc.krap**

mkay

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  
  


**kyungsoo.**

Why do sleeping pills have warning labels that state:  _ Caution: May Cause Drowsiness? _

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

why are you trying to take sleeping pills?

 

**kyungsoo.**

I haven’t slept in 68 hours.

 

**jjjonggdae**

Baekhyun requested for you to stay awake another hour

 

**kyungsoo.**

That’s really immature and it’s not at all funny; I don’t understand how you could make such a crude and disgusting joke. I’m honestly so disappointed.

 

**bbh.baekkie**

so… you won’t do it?

 

**kyungsoo.**

I’m doing it.

 

**bbh.baekkie**

that’s my guy!

 

**loeynahc.krap**

lol excuse me

 

**kyungsoo.**

: )

Baekhyun, I’m coming for your throat.

 

**bbh.baekkie**

choke me daddy

 

**[minsuckonthat] has kicked [bbh.baekkie] from the chat**

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  
  


**[Junmyeon.suho] added [bbh.baekkie] to the chat**

 

**minsuckonthat**

it’s about time we discuss a serious issue

**@Jonginini_ @sehuno @bbh.baekkie @_zzztao_** and potentially **@jjjonggdae**

 

**Jonginini_**

why did u tag us

 

**sehuno**

i’m innocent

 

**luhan7**

⅔ of the maknae line,,, this can’t be good

 

**minsuckonthat**

oh

ohoho

ohohohohoho

innocent?

**sent a video:** daddykinkmontage.mp4

it’s time we discussed the overwhelming usage of  _ daddy _ in this chat

 

**sehuno**

ah

 

**[Jonginini_] has left the chat**

 

**minsuckonthat**

oh no you don’t

 

**[minsuckonthat] added [Jonginini_] to the chat**

 

**jjjonggdae**

lol minseok ur so funny

wdym

 

**bbh.baekkie**

uhhh that's got to be a different bbh.baekkie

 

**_zzztao_**

uh to be fair

i was doing it for the cash

 

**bbh.baekkie**

and i’m uh the comedic relief

 

**minsuckonthat**

this whole chat is comedic

but by no means is it relief

 

**luhan7**

lol minnie

rmb that time…

 

**minsuckonthat**

no i don't stfu

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

in first year, minseok and luhan tested out the daddy kink and they low key liked it but they never did it again because my lovely boyfriend and i walked in on them.

 

**bbh.baekkie**

LMAO MINSEOK YOU WERE SAYING

 

**[minsuckonthat] left the chat**

 

**Jonginini_**

oh no u don’t

 

**[Jonginini_] added [minsuckonthat] to the chat**

 

**minsuckonthat**

fuck

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

so uh, do ⅔ of the people in this chat have daddy kinks?

 

**kyungsoo.**

What?

I thought there was only seven people who-

NO.

JUNMYEON NO.

 

**bbh.baekkie**

first time i see Kyungsoo so worked up

and it’s over the fucking daddy kink

 

**loeynahc.krap**

we could try it together soo ;)

 

**kyungsoo.**

.

 

**jjjonggdae**

...did yall hear that scream

sounded like murder

and “CHAnYeoL yOu fUcKiinGGggG bItxCh”

 

**bbh.baekkie**

yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i get a fuckin uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pointless chapter with no plot
> 
> i have access to my computer again tomorrow so i can quit trying to format this ugly fic on a 4.4 inch screen with my fatass fingers
> 
> ok i must go, i have two weeks of homework to rush in one hour!!


	4. missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_zzztao_**
> 
> yall all some meanass bitches
> 
>  
> 
> **luhan7**
> 
> lol tao yall already means you all  
> people: yall  
> tao, an intellectual: yall all
> 
>  
> 
> **_zzztao_**
> 
> i cant believe im a victim of cyber bullying now
> 
>    
>  **Youre.wuyiFAN**
> 
> i cant believe there was a time you thought you werent
> 
> Triggers:  
> Hacking

**Krisis**

 

**sehuno**

tao u lazy shit

wake tf up u planned this?

we’re all dressed alr where r u

 

**_zzztao_**

ughGHGHHHHGHHGGGHHH

fUCK YOUUU SEHUNNIE

 

**Jonginini_**

oh my f-

you lazy piece of shit get tf up

 

**_zzztao_**

i fucking hATE life

okok im coming

 

**bbh.baekkie**

oh my god

the ten of us have been waiting outside in the biting weather for half a damn hour

 

**jjjonggdae**

hurry up

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

i swear to god, huang zitao

 

**_zzztao_**

i dont deserve this mistreatment

 

**luhan7**

yES YOU DO

HURRY UP YOU LIL SHIT

 

**minsuckonthat**

tao: let’s leave at 11, before yixing wakes up

tao: wakes up at 11.15

tao: takes his OWN SWEET TIME TO GET READY TF

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

Myeonnie and I are gROUNDING YOU if you don’t get out here quick enough the fuck

 

**_zzztao_**

stfu im at the door ok

 

**loeynahc.krap**

come on guys it’s not /that/ cold

 

**bbh.baekkie**

yOURE JUST WARM BC YOURE HOLDING KYUNGSOO’S HAND

 

**loeynahc.krap**

it keeps us both warm ^-^

 

**jjjonggdae**

gET MARRIED ALREADY TF

 

**loeynahc.krap**

like how you wanna bed and wed B***h***

 

**bbh.baekkie**

wtf jongdae u hv a boyfriend n u didnt tell me

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

…

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

r u srs

 

**loeynahc.krap**

i was

so obvious? tf?

 

**Jonginini_**

a new hopeless couple

 

**minsuckonthat**

Boi you have no room to speak

 

**Jonginini_**

MINSEOK

 

**minsuckonthat**

lol got it

 

**sehuno**

TAO GTFO

 

**_zzztao_**

fucKKCKK

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**zyx.lay**

so you really planned to go out without me?

 

**[message deleted]**

 

* * *

 

**Yixing is the best**

  


**_zzztao_**

uh yall we sent those messages to the wrong chat

 

**kyungsoo.**

Nice going.

 

**sehuno**

no one asked for your sass kyungsoo

 

**loeynahc.krap**

i did tho

 

**sehuno**

didn’t ask for your input chanyeol

 

**Jonginini_**

should we?

delete the messages before yixing sees them

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

yeah

we want to keep this a surprise right?

 

**minsuckonthat**

everyone go and delete your messages

if we’re lucky, then yixing has yet to wake

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

**@_zzztao_** he should still be at my studio right

 

**_zzztao_**

i think so

that’s where we left him

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

that’s good

yixing never checks his phone while working

 

**luhan7**

okok guys lets do this

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**[messages deleted]**

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**zyx.lay**

youre really something if you think i didnt see it

 

**[message deleted]**

 

* * *

 

**Yixing is the best**

  


**sehuno**

uh guys

Jongin just got arrested

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

deywygufyigyfgfic wH a t

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

Myeonnie just fainted?

 

**_zzztao_**

wtf did he do?

 

**luhan7**

this is jongin we’re talking about

it cant have been that ba

 

**sehuno**

 

**luhan7**

cygceiufgeiu j ONg IN

 

**kyungsoo.**

Not again.

 

**minsuckonthat**

wdym “not again”?

 

**kyungsoo.**

Have i given enough?

 

**_zzztao_**

wtf we came here to buy xing a gift

not to get arrested

 

**kyungsoo.**

 

**_zzztao_**

fuck you

 

**minsuckonthat**

why am i in this chat fml

 

**kyungsoo.**

I ask myself that, every single day.

 

**bbh.baekkie**

have we ruined kyungsoo’s life?

 

**sehuno**

kyungsoo machine broke

 

**jjjonggdae**

hey do you think yixing will like a plastic alligator

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

sounds right up his alley-gator

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

he seriously woke up to spew that shit

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

fuck you kris i want to break up

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

lol no you don’t

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

ノಠ_ಠノ

 

**jjjonggdae**

they’re having a 50% sale on lawn furniture!

 

**luhan7**

jongdae

we don’t have a lawn

 

**jjjonggdae**

shit u right

still buying this flamingo anyway

 

**loeynahc.krap**

i found something tao would like

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

i’m going to kill myself

 

**loeynahc.krap**

issa joke fam

 

**_zzztao_**

CHANYEOL

BUY.THOSE.FOR.ME

THEYREBEAUTIFULufwgfiugfgufgr

 

**loeynahc.krap**

issa jOKE FAM

I’M BROKE AF

I’M BUYING YIXING MAGNETS

and flip flops

 

**minsuckonthat**

those… are not flip flops

 

**loeynahc.krap**

look closer

 

**minsuckonthat**

wtf

fuckin converse flip flops

 

**luhan7**

so

when’s Jong2 getting out of jail

 

**Jonginini_**

YO

 

**sehuno**

two minutes ago

when the cops accepted his 50 cent guitar picks as compensation for releasing him

i’m pretty sure that cop was high

 

**jjjonggdae**

 

**sehuno**

like his ears were red as hell

oh… looking back

that may have been blood?

 

**jjjonggdae**

oh lol

 

**bbh.baekkie**

wait what is he dying

 

**Jonginini_**

fuck

sehunnie lets gtfo of here

 

**bbh.baekkie**

wait help him what the fuck

 

**sehuno**

the ot h er cop s are he re fucl

jongin we g ott a rnu aqay

 

**kyungsoo.**

You’re standing next to each other, why text?

 

**sehuno**

to let the readers know what’s going on

 

**kyungsoo.**

What?

Readers?

 

**sehuno**

it’s nothing ksoo don’t mind it

 

**loeynahc.krap**

so uh did yall esacpe

*escape

 

**Jonginini_**

yeah lol we pinned the blame on someone else

 

**_zzztao_**

yEAH]

ON ME THE DUKC IS WRONF WIRH YOU

 

**sehuno**

oh

haha srry

 

* * *

 

**Yixing is the best**

  


**_zzztao_**

they freed me?

said that my biggest crime were my shoes?

fuck they may as well have s h o t me in the h e a r t

i’m hurt

 

**Jonginini_**

tao

literally no one cares

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

rt

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

^^^

 

**minsuckonthat**

wow the truth

 

**_zzztao_**

yall all some meanass bitches

 

**luhan7**

lol tao yall already means you all

people: yall

tao, an intellectual: yall all

 

**_zzztao_**

i cant believe im a victim of cyber bullying now

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

i cant believe there was a time you thought you werent

 

**_zzztao_**

i hate this family

 

* * *

 

**Yixing is the best**

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

Status check!

what have you bought for our little xingxing

I bought him an absolutely /fashionable/ bag

 

****

 

**Jonginini_**

 

i bought another pack for my beloved hyung~~

 

**sehuno**

hyung’s always complaining about how he has no storage

so i got him

a beauty

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

[ ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/92/5d/58/925d583d6ae68b0a0fcf524d9d2d0dd0.jpg)

it was nothing :)

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

KRIS WU

 

**bbh.baekkie**

tfw bae is mad

 

 

**jjjonggdae**

like i said earlier

i got him a pair so theyll never be lonely :)

also baek that is the bEST lamp i’ve ever seen

 

**bbh.baekkie**

thx bby i know

 

**loeynahc.krap**

i mentioned my gifts earlier right

[ ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/43/a2/02/43a2021f6bcfbae700d9275cac6f4b96.jpg)

 

**luhan7**

yeol im so impressed

i cant believe you bought two gifts

[ ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1213/8736/products/700a2c7de1eee119fb10c7818169f103_1024x1024.jpeg?v=1460045456)

there are fifty two of these

so pretty

 

**minsuckonthat**

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c8/bf/ab/c8bfab655fba6976f34bfbf40644d1b0--cross-stitch-pillow-red-pillows.jpg)

it was $20 of worth it

 

**_zzztao_**

r u calling yixing ugly :(

 

**minsuckonthat**

maybe i am bitch what would u know

 

**_zzztao_**

ignoring minseok, i got yixing this

 

**kyungsoo.**

You’re all really stupid, you know?

Normal gifts. Yixing would want a normal gift, but no.

Did you even evaluate your ugly presents before buying them?

 

**Jonginini_**

and you got…

 

**kyungsoo.**

I literally bought him a pair of headphones like a normal person would

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

shit

 

**minsuckonthat**

shitt

 

**luhan7**

shittt

 

**bbh.baekkie**

yikes

 

* * *

 

**private chat: zyx.lay**

  


**_zzztao_**

hyung

hyunggggggg

how are you?

you good?

don’t forget our deal tomorrow.

i love you hyungggg

happy early birthday!!

Kyungsoo’s calling i gotta go

if i don’t want to die

come back soon ok

i love you

 

**[read by zyx.lay]**

 

* * *

 

 

**private chat: zyx.lay**

  


**_zzztao_**

hyung?

yixing are you there?

please reply to me

you havent spoken on the chat in days

we’re getting worried

yixing?

 

* * *

 

**private chat: Junmyeon.suho**

  


**_zzztao_**

leadERRRRR

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

Tao?

Do you need something?

 

**_zzztao_**

have you seen yixing

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

not in a few days

it’s strange, he’s normally always with

well, you

 

**_zzztao_**

i miss him hyung

i miss him so much?

he won’t even respond to me

i’m so worried and scared

you know he likes to leave without saying anything

what if he did that again?

hyung i cant let him go through that again

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

tomorrow is his birthday right

dont you have a promise with him

hell come see you tao

i know it

or at least, youll go see him

 

**_zzztao_**

i’m so scared

 

* * *

 

**private chat: _zzztao_**

  


**_zzztao_**

hyung

any luck?

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

no.

i cant reach him

his line’s shut off.

 

**_zzztao_**

hyung

its been two days since any of us have heard from him

what now hyung

i dont know where he is

what if he’s lost

what if he left

hyung

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

I could get minseok and luhan to try and reach him.

I’m so sorry tao.

 

**_zzztao_**

why?

why are you sorry?

you shouldnt be.

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

I should have been a better leader

should have looked out for him to prevent him leaving.

 

**_zzztao_**

dont be like that hyung

we love you even if youre not the best leader

and by the way,

you are.

 

* * *

 

**zyxzjs**

♡ galaxy_fanfan and 300,452 others

 **zyxzjs** away to where i’m wanted

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**_zzztao_**

Where the fuck, is Yixing?

Kris, I know that you know something about this.

Why haven’t you told any of us?

He’s staying in YOUR studio, YOU SHOULD KNOW where he is.

 

**jjjonggdae**

tao what’s got you so pressed

he’s probably just working

 

**bbh.baekkie**

yixing posted something on instagram and then just disappeared

he hasnt answered any of tao’s or junmyeon’s calls in fifteen hours

he also hasnt picked up minseok and luhan’s

and he last messaged the chat 3 days ago

 

**loeynahc.krap**

and he captioned the picture of an empty road on instagram

with “away to where i’m wanted”

away

 

**luhan7**

and **@Youre.wuyiFAN** is the opposite of slick

and liked it like the fucking idiot he is

didnt even feel the need to bring up the fact that

yixing’s just fuckin gone and disappeared

 

**jjjonggdae**

luhan

how many times did you and minseok call yixing

 

**minsuckonthat**

we called twelve times on each phone

each call spaced about forty five minutes apart

but our calls are immediately rejected

which means that yixing’s been declining them

 

**[inadream] has joined the chat**

 

**_zzztao_**

who the fuck

 

**inadream**

\------

36fwhj . yr

I dyii2//// 7

% wfey 1 13 4*

yI xin G

**sent an address**

 

**[_zzztao_] took a screenshot, other users are not aware of this**

 

**[messages deleted]**

 

* * *

 

**private message: _zzztao_**

  
  


**kyungsoo.**

Tao, where are you going at 5 AM?

 

**_zzztao_**

does it matter?

it doesnt dont answer that

i’m leaving

just for a bit

 

**kyungsoo.**

It’s about Yixing, isn’t it?

 

**_zzztao_**

no

i’m just leaving for a bit, that’s all

i’ll be back soon

 

**kyungsoo.**

How soon is soon, Tao?

 

**_zzztao_**

I’ll be back

I will be back.

 

**kyungsoo.**

If it’s about those cryptic messages in the group chat,

stay at the dorm, don’t leave.

 

**_zzztao_**

do you NOT WANT TO FIND YIXING

you know, kyungsoo

you’re behaving really suspiciously

are you behind inadream

is that you

 

**kyungsoo.**

You’re being ridiculous.

 

**_zzztao_**

and how would i know that? maybe it is you?

have you wished to harm yixing from the start?

 

**kyungsoo.**

YOU of ALL FUCKING PEOPLE should know that I would never seek to harm any member of the group chat.

You’re fucking insufferable, Tao.

Zitao.

 

**[messages undelivered, this user has blocked you]**

  


* * *

 

**private message: loeynahc.krap**

  


**kyungsoo.**

**sent a file:** huangzitao_convo.jpg

Chanyeol.

 

**loeynahc.krap**

soo

what is that

 

**kyungsoo.**

It’s exactly what it is, Yeol.

I tried to stop Tao from going out, and he didn’t listen to me.

Yeol, he’s going to get himself killed, I don’t know how to stop him.

He blocked me.

 

**loeynanc.krap**

Soo, I hate not being able to comfort you or offer you what you want to hear

but stay out of it

I know there is history with them

but that doesnt necessarily mean that they’re out to harm Tao.

please, stay out of this whole ordeal.

we’ll find yixing hyung in a different way.

 

**kyungsoo.**

I’ve never done things irrationally, Chanyeol.

It’s always good to make firsts.

 

* * *

 

**private message: luhan7**

  


**_zzztao_**

hyung

i can trust you, right?

 

**luhan7**

what kind of question is that?

we’ve lived together for over five years

 

**_zzztao_**

there are people in the dorm

that you absolutely cannot trust hyung

youre the only person who would understand

you do right

or have you left too

 

**luhan7**

what the hell are you talking about

 

**_zzztao_**

the messages hyung

from inadream

 

**luhan7**

who? what?

 

**_zzztao_**

never mind

forget i asked

 

**luhan7**

wait tao

what the hell

get back here

what the fuck

 

* * *

 

**private message: inadream**

  


**inadream**

after all these years

we’ll finally take you back

even if we have to do it illegally

we’ll get you back

yixing is ours until you are

watch out baby

i’m coming

 

**kyungsoo.**

No you’re not, stay away from us.

Stay away from me what the fuck.

 

**inadream**

oh baby

you have no idea what we’re capable of

 

* * *

 

**private message: zyx.lay**

  


**_zzztao_**

you broke your promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what im doing but hAPPY BIRTHDAY YIXING MY XINGXING 艺兴，我的星星。爱你多多。I was supposed to publish this at midnight but i failed lol. hbd my little lamb 我可爱的小羊，生日快乐！


	5. nonexistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sehuno**
> 
>  
> 
> you get what that means right
> 
> user nonexistent
> 
> so what messaged us?

**private message: zyx.lay**

  


**_zzztao_**

but it’s okay, my xingxing

i’ll come and get you back

because that’s just how much i love you

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**Jonginini_**

what the fuck was that noise

i dont understand whats going on

but yall better stfu

 

**sehuno**

uh i dont mean to alarm but

has anyone seen Tao?

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

is he not in his room?

 

**sehuno**

no

i came looking for him but he wasnt there

hyung

what now

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

no

no no

fUCK

 

**sehuno**

hyung????

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

I’m sorry

I’m sorry I’m such a fucking useless leader.

 

**sehuno**

what are you talking about

wait what the fuck was that

 

**luhan7**

did anyone else hear that fucking loudass door slam?

 

**minsuckonthat**

what

did someone leave again

what the fuck

 

**bbh.baekkie**

someone give an update

whos online

whose roommate is missing

 

**minsuckonthat**

present

 

**luhan7**

present

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

here

 

**jjjonggdae**

online

 

**sehuno**

here but Tao’s missing

 

**Jonginini_**

here, and kris is next to me

he’s reading through the chat history

hi kris

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

yo

someone give me a breakdown of whats going on

 

**bbh.baekkie**

wait

where are chanyeol and kyungsoo?

 

**Jonginini_**

they should be in the bedrooms

i’ll go check on them

 

**sehuno**

Thanks, Jongin.

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

shit what is going on

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

so i read through the text and examined the messages closely

there’s been a deleted conversation

multiple actually

most significant is a conversation deleted by user “inadream”

does anyone here have access to that username?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

inadream?

what did the conversation entail?

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

i can try to dig it up

it’s difficult to retrieve deleted messages but

did anyone else hear a shout

 

**jjjonggdae**

Jongin

what happened

 

**Jonginini_**

chnayelo’s been fuxking gagges

what the fuck

someone gagged chanyeol and just,,, ran off with kyungsoo

 

**sehuno**

wait what

kyungsoo?

 

**Jonginini_**

brb i need to cut the cloth from chanyeol’s mouth

fuck his hands are bound too

something happened here

how were we all so deaf that we didnt hear any of this

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

what happened

what

 

**Jonginini_**

come to chanyeol’s room

he’s trying to show something

 

* * *

 

**[5.36 AM. Chanyeol’s bedroom]**

  


Baekhyun is the last to reach Chanyeol’s room, and it makes sense, considering how far Baekhyun’s room is from his. The eight gathered within the room stare in horror at a pale, shaking Chanyeol, who helplessly lies on the bed, trembling and shying away from any attempts to reach out to him.

 

The night is quieter than any other, though their screaming thoughts effectively block out any chance of serenity. Chanyeol’s fingers weakly scroll through his phone, he looks beaten, like something hit him a million times over, and he’s close to tears. The nine, who are normally incapable of staying quiet, have calmed, a feeling of unease and dread washing over their eagerness to talk.

 

Chanyeol raises his phone, and Kris is the fastest to snatch the device from Chanyeol’s hands, reading through the messages that slowly loaded on the screen. Baekhyun tiptoes in an attempt to read whatever is on the screen from behind Kris.

 

Just as he is the fastest to take the phone, he’s the fastest to ask questions, sitting down beside Chanyeol and running hands on his back to calm him down. “Do any of you have any information about inadream?” He asks, his voice tighter than usual, sandpaper-like words scratching against his neck as he utters terrifying words out.

“Inadream, the deleted messages, right?” Sehun asks, and Baekhyun notes that Sehun looks particularly exhausted, his weight leaning against Junmyeon, dark circles curving against his eyes. As Baekhyun looks around, he realises how tired his friends look, and how tired he feels as well. He figures that he hasn’t been the only one to stay up and question Yixing’s whereabouts. More than anyone, Chanyeol looks the most worn, he glances around the room, pupils shifting slowly behind tears, fragile fingers reaching out to try to get his phone back from Kris, who bites his lower lip, brows furrowed as he examines the conversation Chanyeol held with Kyungsoo.

 

“Chanyeol,” Minseok breaks the silence. “Who did this to you? What did they do to you?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

**private chat: Youre.wuyiFAN**

  


**luhan7**

Kris

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

Luhan

did something happen?

 

**luhan7**

I’m sorry I didnt give this earlier

 **sent a file:** convowtao.jpeg

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

it’s alright

fuck

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**minsuckonthat**

I’m not one for pep talks or any talks at all

but the next few days, please do your best to be nice to each other

I know how hard it is for some of you to talk to each other

we chat by text because if we did in real life, we’d rip out each others faces

but it’s come to a point where we can no longer afford to start any fights

 

**luhan7**

min and i discussed it and we think that

no one should be alone at any given time

stay in pairs or in groups of three

keep an eye out on each other

so we discussed the optimal groupings

Min and I will stay together

Myeon and Kris

Sehun and Jongin

Baek, Dae, stay with Yeol

It’s the best way to ensure that we dont lose anyone else

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

shout your name through the dorm if youre here

we’ll conduct four roll calls a day, 6am, 12pm, 6pm, 12am

All of you will answer

youre responsible for yourself and for your partner/s

 

**bbh.baekkie**

fuck what the fuck is this

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

Baekhyun.

We’re all scared, it’s okay.

It’s just important that you note that you’re not alone in this.

We’re fighting this together, we’re stay together, we are one.

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

I uncovered a snippet of the deleted chat log

 **sent a file:** deleted_convo.png

 

**jjjonggdae**

shit what the fuck

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

Notably, Tao took a screenshot of the chat before the messages were deleted

His reaction to the messages give me the impression that he doesnt know of inadream

But, it seems like two other people do.

 **@loeynahc.krap** what does Kyungsoo know of inadream

 

**loeynahc.krap**

I

he doesnt know anything

leave him out of this

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

your chat with Kyungsoo betrays that statement

 

**loeynahc.krap**

fine

yes he knows something

rather, he has history with user inadream

but hell if i know what that history is

all i know is that it messed him up

and if that’s what took him then damn

if kyungsoo’s not safe then we shouldnt be either

 

**Jonginini_**

what are you implying

 

**sehuno**

something or someone is reading our conversations

hi reader

are you having fun? reading our chats?

 

**Jonginini_**

reader?

 

**sehuno**

it’s nothing :)

 

**luhan7**

sehun

dont joke around like that

 

**jjjonggdae**

he has a point though

but I always thought Kris and Sehun’s firewall would be enough to protect us

and yet something managed to break through

 

**bbh.baekkie**

I just realised something

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

what happened?

what did you realise?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

Sehun

can you log into Tao’s email

he uses a separate phone to message us because he doesnt “want to mix up my work stuff with your bullshit”

said phone is an android

the pictures sinc into his email

so if he took a screenshot or anything, it would be there

 

**sehuno**

shit thats right

on another note,

never mind

 **@Youre.wuyiFAN** priv message

 

* * *

 

**private message: sehuno**

  


**sehuno**

Kris

I noticed something earlier

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

what did you find

god this is hell

 

**sehuno**

search for inadream in the id search

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

will do

holy fuck

i got an error message

 

**sehuno**

you get what that means right

user nonexistent

so what messaged us?

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**sehuno**

tao has a really stupid password

“kungfupanda68abab”

 

**jjjonggdae**

does that mean that you logged in?

 

**sehuno**

yes but

i have some pretty fucked up news

 

**bbh.baekkie**

what happened now?

 

**sehuno**

someone beat me to it

the files are all corrupted and/or erased

i missed it by two damn minutes

 

**bbh.baekkie**

i’m sorry for not bringing it up sooner

 

**jjjonggdae**

shush it’s not your fault

 

**sehuno**

shut down your laptops

swap to mobile data instead of wifi

 

**loeynahc.krap**

y tho

data is expensive af

 

**sehuno**

did i fucking stutter?

 **@Youre.wuyiFAN** come here now

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

got it

 

* * *

 

**private chat: bbh.baekkie**

  


**bbh.baekkie**

you’re not ok chanyeol

it’s about kyungsoo, isnt it

do you remember anything?

 

**loeynahc.krap**

I’m fine

and no I recall nothing about that night

I just remember my name being whispered by a voice that was far too familiar

and then nothing else

but i know our members voices, the voice did not belong to anyone in exo

 

**bbh.baekkie**

Chanyeol

are you afraid?

 

**loeynahc.krap**

more than ive ever been

 

**bbh.baekkie**

we’ll get through this together, ok?

and we’ll get tao and yixing back

and you’ll get kyungsoo back

i promise you

 

**loeynahc.krap**

in this dorm

promises are a little empty

arent they, baekhyunnie.

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**[sehuno] has kicked [kyungsoo.], [zyx.lay], and [_zzztao_] from the chat**

 

**sehuno**

dont panic

its a precaution

one that kris suggested

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

something i noticed while looking through the files is that

yixing’s phone is still active on the chat

which means that likely, we were being read through yixing’s phone

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

is that all that you two discussed?

you promise youre not hiding anything?

 

**sehuno**

yeah, swear.

 

**bbh.baekkie**

can jong1 and i help with anything

we feel useless

 

**sehuno**

it’s your fate to be background characters in this story, isnt it

 

**bbh.baekkie**

wtf

a story?

boi if you dont stop sending cryptic shit like that, you gon catch these hands

 

**sehuno**

tbh i’m more afraid of kris’s hands

i mean have you seen them

true daddy material

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

please

please don't call my boyfriend daddy

also guys, roll call

Minseok, Lu, and I are present

 

**loeynahc.krap**

baek, and jong1 are all with me

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

large groups, I approve

 

**Jonginini_**

Kris sitting on my bed and sehun is on his own bed

Sehun’s in Work Mode

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

so all of us are in groups of three

good, keep it that way

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

take Jongin

any group can take him

Sehun and I need to discuss something

we dont want to involve you all too deeply

 

**minsuckonthat**

aight

i’ll go get him

 

**bbh.baekkie**

god yall are dramatic

has anyone considered ringing the cops

 

**jjjonggdae**

we’ve considered it baekkie but

the cops shut us out

claimed that we were “delinquents making shit up”

south korean police? boo

 

**bbh.baekkie**

what the fuck

wait dae you were in on it too

 

**jjjonggdae**

yeah, i’m in contact with quite a good number of policemen

apparently, my “friends” are all assholes

fuck the law

 

**bbh.baekkie**

I see

 

* * *

 

**private chat: loeynahc.krap**

  


**loeynahc.krap**

as much as you think this

baek you are not useless

you are my best bro, so helpful, such a champ tbh

baek i cant do this without you

so dont give up

because youre every bit as important as us

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**inadream**

a-%%/€*

You-- thou%gh*t it €/”# would be------%= tha5t ÷÷;’#eas€*”y

i w---ill /”

des@%*troy you

**sent an address**

 

**[bbh.baekkie] took a screenshot, other users are not aware of this**

 

**[messages deleted]**

 

**bbh.baekkie**

i got it

 

* * *

 

**private message: sehuno**

  


**bbh.baekkie**

am i a genius or what

 **sent a file:** stalkerdude.png

 

**sehuno**

fuck yes baekhyun

oh my god

thank you Baekhyun

thank you

 

* * *

 

**private message: bbh.baekkie**

  


**bbh.baekkie**

trust me

i know

♡

thank you for everything, yeol


	6. stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jjjonggdae**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> he’s right, you know
> 
> don’t lose faith in Kyungsoo so easily
> 
> I’m sure he has reasons behind all that’s happened the past few days
> 
> Triggers:  
> \- kidnapping  
> \- implied violence

**Krisis**

  


**bbh.baekkie**

I want to die

my legs feel like jello

 

**sehuno**

did something happen

 

**jjjonggdae**

he’s just whining

bc i pushed him off the bed

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

why would you even

lol nvm i dont wanna know

 

**jjjonggdae**

he’s a colossal idiot smh

 

**loeynahc.krap**

are we seriously doing this

light hearted conversation when kyungsoo is god knows where

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

i’m looking into it

hey guys,

if someone offered you a chance to save those three at the risk of your own life

how many of you would take it

 

**jjjonggdae**

fuck no

yall are the worst

 

**bbh.baekkie**

^^ m’best bro is an ass

but tbh same

 

**jjjonggdae**

not you baek

i’d go through anything for you

 

**loeynahc.krap**

i had friends once

but then they started dating

and i lost them both

 

**bbh.baekkie**

haha

we’re not dating tho

 

**loeynahc.krap**

ffwtdghjjk

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

baek and dae are right

under no circumstances should any of you follow any directions that don't come out of my, sehun’s, or myeon’s mouth

don't listen to any instructions unless you hear it from us

don't trust our texts

also if you hear anything about ksoo, taotao, or xing,

report it to either sehun or me

in real life

are any of you still connected to the wifi?

 

**minsuckonthat**

i did my round earlier

no device is on wifi

at least none that i’m aware of

 

**luhan7**

I’m smashing kyungsoo’s phone because I can't get the passcode

Homeboy used a 15 letter passcode with special letters

 

**sehuno**

luhan

you can just

pass it to me or krismyass

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

i hate this fucking group chat

but yes, hun is right. just hand over the device to us

leave it on the table or something

 

**luhan7**

I can’t until I hear it from your mouths ;)

did you two just log off?

fuck yall

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**Jonginini_**

I’m bored

is no one else online?

Hunnie’s next to me but he’s working :(

 

**inadream**

%/@$---- wo rKi n gg

#w e c--an gi%ve yoU w o3 rk

**sent an address**

 

**[Jonginini_] took a screenshot, other users are not aware of this**

 

**[messages deleted]**

 

* * *

 

**[8.46 PM. Jongin and Sehun’s bedroom]**

 

“Sehun,” Jongin whispers softly to his younger roommate, he sits quietly, working on his laptop, glasses perched on his nose, slanting downwards. His brows furrow further as he hears Jongin’s voice.

 

No matter how much time they spend together, Jongin finds that he’s never gotten used to the beautiful sound of Sehun’s voice. The younger an angel, voice sounding just as sweet, even when upset or exhausted. Jongin finds himself weak to Sehun’s charms, even when the boy’s face is slightly sunken in and his lip bleeding from being bitten one too many times. Jongin finds himself captivated, even by curt replies.

 

“Yes?” Sehun responds, and Jongin notes that the expression of enervation matches the fatigue in his voice. He runs a hand through his dark hair, adjusting his spectacles, and turns to Jongin, giving him whatever limited attention he could.

 

Jongin slides him the phone, which displays the screenshot he had managed to capture, and Sehun chews his cheek, staring down at the phone screen, wishing for it to disappear. He picks up Jongin’s phone and sends the screenshot to himself, watching it appear on his laptop screen with a tired smile.

 

“Shit, what is going on?” Jongin hears him mumble as he places three images side-by-side, Chanyeol’s chat log, Baekhyun’s chat log, and his own, to the far right. Jongin blinks once, and the number of words on the screen make his head spin, privately, he wonders if this is why Sehun is so easily irritated.

 

“Thanks, Nini,” he replies, turning to give Jongin that same tired smile, and Jongin returns it.

 

A knock on the door disrupts his thoughts. “Who are you?” Sehun asks lazily, slouching against the bed frame.

 

“Luhan,” the voice calls out. “Minseok’s with me.”

 

The door handle twists slightly and the outline of Luhan comes into view, before he and Minseok do. Luhan has a phone trapped between the fingers of his right hand, the other hand intertwines with Minseok’s, Jongin notes that both of them, while lacking the stress lines, look almost as weary as Sehun. Luhan smiles, handing Sehun the phone. “It’s Kyungsoo’s. The passcode is fifteen letters long because D.O. is a little ridiculous.”

 

“Thanks, but why are you handing me his phone?” Sehun sounds more confused than anything.

 

“You said we should,” Luhan responds, his words sounding more like a question instead of a reply. Sehun stares at the phone, blinking like a deer caught in headlights (which should be Lu’s job), before smiling and sending them out from their room.

 

“You did, though,” Jongin points out, loading the chat log on his phone and scrolling up to show Sehun.

 

**[messages deleted]**

 

* * *

 

**chat without people**

  


**[Jonginini_] added [loeynahc.krap], [bbh.baekkie], [jjjonggdae], [Junmyeon.suho], [minsuckonthat], and [luhan7]**

 

**Jonginini_**

cowards

all of them are damn cowards

 

**jjjonggdae**

what’s this?

why arent Sehun and Kris here?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

dont tell me you suspect them or something

that’s ridiculous

 

**Jonginini_**

tbh?

I think something’s gotta hold of their accounts

Scroll up Krisis

you’ll see that messages they sent have been deleted

I asked Sehun about it and he didnt seem to have a clue about sending it

those fuckers are some high class cowards who delete their messages after sending them

Sehun suggested making this chat

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

yeah, Kris acknowledged it too

they’re looking into it together

but they suspect that one of our phones is being hacked

 

**luhan7**

the wifi was shut off because there’s a virus spreading through it

Sehun smashed the wifi box in, so hopefully the virus wont be our problem now

 

**minsuckonthat**

right now

I just want to know where those three are

are they still safe?

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

I have faith in them

they’ll be back

 

**loeynahc.krap**

yeah

they’ll be back

 

**bbh.baekkie**

yeol :(

 

**loeynahc.krap**

dont worry about it

but just saying

if the opportunity arises

i’d go for them in a heartbeat

 

* * *

 

**private message: inadream**

  


**inadream**

so you would come for them

how cute

let’s test you

**sent an address**

 

**loeynahc.krap**

lol do you think im stupid

how do i know you havent killed him yet

 

**inadream**

**sent a file:** huangzitao_zhangyixing.jpeg

oh but they aren't the ones you want, right

oh well, you’ll have to come here to see him

**sent an address**

 

**[loeynahc.krap] took a screenshot, other users are not aware of this**

 

**[loeynahc.krap] took a screenshot, other users are not aware of this**

 

**[loeynahc.krap] took a screenshot, other users are not aware of this**

 

**[loeynahc.krap] took a screenshot, other users are not aware of this**

 

* * *

 

**private message: loeynahc.krap**

  


**loeynahc.krap**

i’m coming over

with baekhyun

dw dae is w minseok and luhan

we need to talk about something

call for sehun

 

* * *

 

**[9.23 PM. Kris’s bedroom]**

  


“Kris,” Chanyeol calls out from behind the door. Kris rubs at his eyes, trying to stay awake and calling back to Chanyeol to allow the younger to enter his room. The handle moves down and the door swings open. Chanyeol and Baekhyun give him mirthless smiles and soft sighs before walking in to sit beside Kris, who shuts his laptop, preparing himself for whatever tragic shit Chanyeol would tell him.

 

Sehun enters his room uninvited just a few seconds later, on his own. “Hey,” Baekhyun starts. “Where’s Jongin?” Sehun blanks out for a few seconds, before snapping back to reality.

 

“He’s with Junmyeon.” Baekhyun nods, signifying the end of their eventful conversation. “Chanyeol, tell us what you’ve got.”

 

“They’re alive, well at least two of them,” Chanyeol starts. “I was messaged by inadream, he- she- they sent me pictures of them. I have pictures of two of them. They have them. They took them, I just know it. And they texted me with the pictures. They-” Chanyeol catches himself, realising that he had begun rambling. Sehun and Kris both stare at him in shock, reaching towards his phone. Baekhyun draws circles on the younger’s back in an attempt to calm him down. Chanyeol throws his phone onto the bed space between Sehun and Kris, having it land face up.

 

Kris snatches it up faster than Sehun and observes the slightly pixelated photo closely, zooming in to confirm the identities of the people in the picture, Sehun leaning against his shoulder to take a look.

 

“That’s disgusting,” Sehun states, mildly horrified by the contents of the pictures. “They fucking bound them together and tied up Yixing’s eyes and Tao’s mouth.” He zooms in further, catching sight of Tao’s ears.

 

“Fuck, what the fuck,” Kris mumbles, fingers hovering above Tao’s face. “Tao’s ears are bleeding, and they look broken.”

 

“What happened to them?”

 

* * *

 

**private message: taetaemin**

  


**taetaemin**

Jongin!

I don’t know what’s going on but,,,

don’t step outside the SM building.

there are a ton of people lurking around and demanding for exo.

I’m not sure if you’re facing a serious case of sasaeng or,,,

 

**Jonginini_**

taemin

thanks for the warning

but no one from exo has stepped out of the dorm in three days, you don’t have to worry about us

 

**taetaemin**

you sure man?

everything’s good?

 

**Jonginini_**

lol everything’s ok

you don’t have to worry about a thing

 

**taetaemin**

I don’t trust you at all tf.

anyway, I’m just here to say this,

I saw Kyungsoo on the streets the other day.

you gotta start taking better care of him, his eyes were all glazed over and he was just, walking without direction.

 **sent a file:** kyungie.jpg

jongin?

lol where did u go

jongin?

kai?

kim jongin?

kim kai?

bITCH

 

* * *

 

**chat without people**

  


**[minsuckonthat] changed the chat name to** **In A Krisis**

 

**minsuckonthat**

yall

how high is the chance that santa claus is real

but he put us on the naughty list for not believing in him?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

this question burned my crops, gave me acne, and ruined my life

why, minseok? w h y

 

**luhan7**

oh minseok

you know that’s not why youre on the naughty list

:3

 

**jjjonggdae**

today on _things that i didn't need to see_ : that

 

**minsuckonthat**

today on _things that you didn't need but definitely wanted to see_ : this

 

**jjjonggdae**

you into exhibitionism now?

 

**luhan7**

always have been :>

 

**jjjonggdae**

brb tossing myself off that cliff

 

**[read by bbh.baekkie, luhan7, and 4 others]**

 

**jjjonggdae**

uh guys

this is the part? where yall care?

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

sorry buddy

never got my acting diploma

 

**jjjonggdae**

I hate this family

oh! Jongin didnt bluetick me omg

friendship ended with beagle line

now Jongin is my best friend

 

**bbh.baekkie**

 

**luhan7**

stop using me as a reaction pic, you bitch

\- oh sehun

 

**Jonginini_**

wtf jong1

ion wan 2 b ur bffl

 

**jjjonggdae**

wtf rude

respect ur hyung

 

**minsuckonthat**

stfu dae lol

 

**jjjonggdae**

the disrespect i face in this chat by being the maknae of the hyung line

 

**bbh.baekkie**

nah das me

ur the hyung of the maknae line

omg dae we match

 

**jjjonggdae**

bro :”)

my soulmate

 

**bbh.baekkie**

nah

my soulmate is Junmyeon

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

hi this is Kris

Baekhyun

fuck off

 

**bbh.baekkie**

chanyeol?

 

**loeynahc.krap**

the fuck

you on drugs or something?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

Jongin! I’m your fav hyung right?

 

**Jonginini_**

uh

nah

 

**bbh.baekkie**

fine then

 **@jjjonggdae** I’ll settle with you

 

**jjjonggdae**

fuck you baekhyun

 

**Jonginini_**

i hate to break up this riveting conversation

and i hate to be the bearer of bad news even more

but

 **sent a file:** kyungie.jpg

taem spotted kyungsoo on the streets the other day

 

**loeynahc.krap**

wait the fuck

so he’s not with those guys

 

**luhan7**

those guys?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

it’s nothing luhan

 

**loeynahc.krap**

wait

so all this time

he’s been out on the streets of seoul

free as fuck

and he’s never thought of coming back to us?

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

Chanyeol.

We know you’re angry, but please do think rationally

Kyungsoo must have had his own reasons for hiding the truth of his whereabouts from us

 

**Jonginini_**

Chanyeol

I think something’s wrong with Kyungsoo tbh

Taem was saying that he was acting very suspiciously

and that his eyes were glazed over

and that he was walking without direction and destination

Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, looking lost

Chanyeol, doesnt that sound odd to you?

 

**jjjonggdae**

he’s right, you know

don’t lose faith in Kyungsoo so easily

I’m sure he has reasons behind all that’s happened the past few days

 

**bbh.baekkie**

so wait

kyungsoo is ON THE STREETS in Seoul, right

we could get him back if we found him?

he knows something about inadream that we dont, right?

he could give us greater clues as to whats going on

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

I’ll discuss this in greater detail with Kris and Sehun

if any of you have anything wise to add, feel free to drop by my room and suggest it.

 

**minsuckonthat**

right

roll call

all here?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

Jong1 and I are together

 

**Jonginini_**

I’m with Sehun and Kris

 

**luhan7**

with you baby ♡

 

**loeynahc.krap**

gross

also i’m with Junmyeon

 

**minsuckonthat**

then we’re all still here

thats good

we’ve gone three days without losing anyone

lets keep that number

 

**luhan7**

aye aye captain

 

**jjjonggdae**

yall got some weirdass kinks

 

**luhan7**

trust me

i know

 

**bbh.baekkie**

i suggest a rule

that minseok and luhan are not allowed to confirm the status of their romantic relationship in front of us

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

suggestion passed

 

**luhan7**

lol we’re older than you

suggestion null and void

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

luhan :)

 

**luhan7**

suggestion passed

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**inadream**

\----% it^’s

n--#%ot

over_%=== yet

I’m !--- coming %$^/$$

for

you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes i realised that i didnt trigger tag the story so i have added my trigger warnings to the headers! hopefully this didnt cause anything :(
> 
> dfdfhjj i'm trying to write as fast as possible so that my story time frame fits with real life haha kmn. anyway i hope you're enjoying this!


	7. promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **bbh.baekkie**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> fuck yall
> 
> i’ll just masturbate on your pillows then
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **jjjonggdae**
> 
>  
> 
> I’d bang you bro
> 
> no homo tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter does mention the late Kim Jonghyun of SHINee, who was an idol to so many, including myself who has loved him for a third of my life. I don't want to erase his existence from my life, so I'll keep it up, but I hope none of you are too badly affected by the mention of his name, Shawols, fighting!

**[4:56 AM. Minseok’s room]**

  


“Lu?” Minseok whispers into the empty space beside him. “Lu, where are you?” He reaches out slowly, patting Luhan’s side of the bed, drawing back his fingers as he realises how cold it is.

 

 _The heating unit should not be allowing it to get to this temperature_ , he realises, eyes widening.

 

He’s quickly stricken by panic and horror, he tears the sheets from himself and moves to turn on the light as quick as he can.

 

And he can’t even begin to speak as he notices the scratches against the wallpaper and the ajar window, swinging as it’s broken.

 

“Lu Han!” Minseok screams, but his screams are dulled by the howling of the wind through the ajar window.

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**[Youre.wuyiFAN] kicked [luhan7] from the chat**

 

**bbh.baekkie**

what

why did you kick luhan from the chat

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

we’re ot8 now

 

**jjjonggdae**

haha v funny

add him back

 

**minsuckonthat**

Jongdae

 

**bbh.baekkie**

wait

holy fucking shit

they got luhan right

 

**minsuckonthat**

they took him

they just grabbed my boyfriend and left with him

while he was right next to me

but i was too fucking stupid to do anything

i’m getting luhan back what the fuck

 

**Jonginini_**

shit what the fuck

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

tf it’s 4am

holy shit

oh my god

luhan

hang on im waking the others

 

**sehuno**

I

we just let luhan get snatched like that

what the fuck

 

**minsuckonthat**

all my fault

so fucking stupid

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

i’m coming into your room

Sehun, come with me.

 

**sehuno**

aight

yall, gather in the living room and stay together

leave the lights on, just talk, try to pretend nothing’s wrong. Kris and I will look over the scene.

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

I don’t think Kris should.

 

**jjjonggdae**

what why

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

you gotta be a whole other level of blind to not see

they’re after the china line

I won’t let Kris be taken too.

 

**loeynahc.krap**

then why tf

why tf did they take kyungsoo?

 

**sehuno**

I can guess

Kyungsoo is easily the smartest of us, isnt he?

he sees things as they are and he understands everything that happens

he points out things that we don't notice

he’s not even a quarter as irrational as us

they probably took him for that purpose

 

**loeynahc.krap**

oh

 

**bbh.baekkie**

let’s just do it

on another note, should we alert sm about this

 

**jjjonggdae**

lol hilarious sm doesnt do shit for us

 

**minsuckonthat**

besides

that would be really weak of us

we can handle this on our own

sm who? i only know shitty company that treats exo m like shit

 

**sehuno**

got that right bud

aight, now just do it

 

* * *

 

**private chat: kingofthe.smbasement**

  


**kingofthe.smbasement**

Kyungsoo

 

* * *

 

**[7:21 AM. EXO living room]**

  


The notification sound from Baekhyun’s pocket is unmistakable, everyone turns to Baekhyun as he fumbles for his phone. Some of the other members reach for theirs too, checking the chat to see if Sehun or Kris had messaged anything. They frown, realising Baekhyun is the only one to have received a message.

 

“You have friends other than us?” Jongin asks in mock confusion, pushing Baekhyun over. Baekhyun shoves him back, a little too violently.

 

“Well, fuck you too,” Jongin grumbles, turning away from Baekhyun. “Issa joke, fam. 눈_눈”

 

Jongdae laughs softly. “Lol, did you really just say _nun underscore nun_?”

 

“I don’t know, did you really just say lol out loud?”

 

“Shut up,” Chanyeol says soullessly, blinking into nothing. “Baek, who’s the message from?”

 

Baekhyun frowns in confusion, staring at the picture of the flower that loaded on his screen. “NCT’s Seo Youngho,” he responds, zooming into the picture. “It’s a picture of a flower, and he captioned it with _Kyungsoo_.”

 

Chanyeol shoots up, eyes flickering around the room, he reaches for Baekhyun’s phone and takes it forcefully. “Hey!” Chanyeol decides to ignore Baekhyun’s angry protest, choosing to focus on the white flower on the screen.

 

“What is this?” He asks, no one in particular, he just wants an answer.

 

“It’s a flower.”

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**minsuckonthat**

kris

sehun

are you done with our room yet

 

**sehuno**

no

are you done with the narrative in this story?

 

**minsuckonthat**

what the fuck

narrative?

fucking choke sehun this isnt the time for jokes

 

**sehuno**

just thought it time to check on the readers again

how are you? you have a greater understanding of this than us, right?

 

**minsuckonthat**

Sehun

get the fuck out

 

**jjjonggdae**

you really scare me you know

readers this and readers that

you make it sound like something’s watching us

 

**sehuno**

aight aight

Kris and I are done

You can come back in now

Actually, don’t

I have an idea

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

as of now, Myeon is contacting SM

we’re trying to get a dorm relocation

SM is Super Mad about their disappearance

especially Kyungsoo, since he’s a K member

but they’ve decided to cover up the case, lest fucking koreaboo and allkpop hear about it and make bullshit articles

 

**sehuno**

NCT is going to be helping us out in this

Also, Jongin, Taemin is pretty pissed that you didnt tell him

 

**Jonginini_**

shit

oH SPEAKING OF NCT

BAEKHYUN

 

**sehuno**

did something happen while you were all in the living room?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

Youngho messaged me

a picture of a flower

and he captioned it with Kyungsoo’s name

 

**sehuno**

a flower?

is Youngho doing another _tag your friends_?

 

**jjjonggdae**

it seemed pretty important

I think you should look into it

 

**minsuckonthat**

Baekhyun, send the picture

 

**bbh.baekkie**

 

**sehuno**

I’ll look into it, promise

 

* * *

 

**private chat: loeynahc.krap**

  


**loeynahc.krap**

we’ll get Kyungsoo and the others back, right

I’m sorry, Sehun, but I really can’t help but suspect you right now

like, why are you working with Junmyeon and Kris

It doesn’t make sense, you’re the fucking maknae

 

**sehuno**

it’s ok to suspect me

it’s good even

never be too trusting of other people

always remember what you stand for and who you stand by

but we were close friends before this, Chanyeol

so please, even if you feel like you can’t, put some faith in me

put some faith in exo, we’ll get those four back

 

**loeynahc.krap**

and how do we know youre not inadream

how do we, how do i know youre trustworthy

will you ever give us the absolute truth, Sehun

 

**sehuno**

one day

but I have a deal with Kyungsoo

and I don’t break off my deals

 

**loeynahc.krap**

what deal is that?

 

**sehuno**

you want the absolute truth right?

I have a deal with Kyungsoo to protect you

because he loved you more than you ever loved him

so Chanyeol, don’t ever give up on Kyungsoo

because he would never give up on you

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**minsuckonthat**

so sehun

about the flower

 

**sehuno**

haha

oh

 

**minsuckonthat**

you forgot, didn't you

 

**sehuno**

would you believe me

if i said

if i said

if i said

 

**jjjonggdae**

gET TO THE POINT

 

**loeynahc.krap**

gET TO THE POINT IN YOUR THIRST FOR BAEKHYUN FIRST

 

**bbh.baekkie**

yOU DARE DRAG ME INTO THIS

also what thirst lol

 

**loeynahc.krap**

hmmm i wonder

aLso wHAt tHIrsT LoL

 

**jjjonggdae**

go Chanyeol!

Chanyeol used: a dead meme

 

**bbh.baekkie**

drop out of the beagles

we’re replacing you

with Junmyeon

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

omg my time has come

how do you make holy water

 

**Jonginini_**

ask Chanyeol

hey by the way do you remember Chanyeol’s hardcore Christian phase

 

**bbh.baekkie**

yikes i do

it happened simultaneously with the emo phase

so once second he’d be singing my immortal while applying eyeliner and the next he’d be like “Jesus would look great with eyeliner”

 

**loeynahc.krap**

sTFU

YOU HAD AN EMO PHASE TOO

 

**jjjonggdae**

havent we all tho

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

you boil the hell out of it

hAHAHAHA

 

**bbh.baekkie**

Junmyeon you’re out of the beagles

now Chanyeol is our new member

 

**loeynahc.krap**

lol Junmyeon that joke was totally lit!!! turnt af fam

 

**bbh.baekkie**

bro **@jjjonggdae** you wanna continue as a duo

 

**jjjonggdae**

yes

i want to spend every waking hour with you

i’d love for us to be a pair

 

**bbh.baekkie**

then we are my love

 

**loeynahc.krap**

 

**bbh.baekkie**

lol

 

**Jonginini_**

did baekhyun just beat the shit outta my boi chanyeol

 

**minsuckonthat**

yes

 

**Jonginini_**

fuckin finally

you get him baekhyun

 

**loeynahc.krap**

i hate this song

 

**sehuno**

the flower

i understand the situation now

 

**loeynahc.krap**

what

 

**sehuno**

Kyungsoo’s been drugged

 

* * *

 

**private chat: loeynahc.krap**

  


**loeynahc.krap**

ffsfffhhjj they drugged him

they drugged my fucking Kyungsoo

with a fucking flower

they drugged my flower with a flower?

Baekhyun

what do I do now

 

**bbh.baekkie**

nothing

we can only rely on Sehun, Junmyeon, and Kris now

they’re our only hope right now

 

**loeynahc.krap**

and what if theyre not

what if we can do something about it

what would you do if Jongdae was taken

 

**bbh.baekkie**

I’d walk across the globe in search of him and I’d crush the necks of anyone who would try to stop me

 

**loeynahc.krap**

Byun “I’m straight” Baekhyun

you gay piece of shit

 

**bbh.baekkie**

I’ll have you know

it’s actually Byun “Bae” Khyun

bc I’m everyone’s bae

 

**loeynahc.krap**

esp dae’s

 

**bbh.baekkie**

Chanyeol

u know we’re just bros right

 

**loeynahc.krap**

just bros who kiss, hold hands, cuddle, and share nudes

get u a best friend like that

live the bro life like baekchen

 

**bbh.baekkie**

das fuckin right

 

* * *

 

**In A Krisis**

  


**loeynahc.krap**

ddafgjjfhjkklkgjvh

jongdae + baekhyun

= jonghyun

jonghyun of SHINee

baekchen are copycats!!!!

throw them away

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

great

now we gotta throw the whole group away

 

**Jonginini_**

uh you sound excited?

 

**minsuckonthat**

he is jfc

 

**Jonginini_**

rude

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

Imagine allkpop writing an article about this

“EXO Baekhyun and Chen, accused of copying labelmate, SHINee Jonghyun”

 

**Jonginini_**

are you still mad about that time they got your movie in trouble for comparing fans to ATMs?

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

that was hIS CHARACTER HOW DARE-

 

**minsuckonthat**

stfu all of you

also Sehun wants to say

we should all sleep in the living room together instead of in our bedrooms

 

**bbh.baekkie**

ot8 gang bang

 

**loeynahc.krap**

gross

 

**bbh.baekkie**

ot7 gang bang

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

gross

 

**bbh.baekkie**

ot6 gang bang

 

**minsuckonthat**

gross

 

**bbh.baekkie**

fuck yall

i’ll just masturbate on your pillows then

 

**jjjonggdae**

I’d bang you bro

no homo tho

 

**bbh.baekkie**

at least someone’s here for me smh

 

**loeynahc.krap**

…

BAEKHYUN HE LITERALLY OFFERED HIS DICK TO YOU

 

**bbh.baekkie**

no homo tho

 

**loeynahc.krap**

beagle line is canceled

 

* * *

 

**[2:34 AM. EXO living room]**

  


“Are you afraid?” Sehun asks, shifting closer to Jongin amidst the sleeping men in the room. “I know you are, Jongin. We’ve known each other for a while now. I know you’re the most afraid, out of everyone.”

 

“I feel safe with you here,” Jongin mumbles sleepily, curling up closer to Sehun, clingy as ever. “Sehun, you know that I only need you to feel safe and happy, right? No one in exo means more to me than you.”

 

“You always did take your own security too lightly,” he mumbles softly, slightly above Jongin’s ear, and the older smiles.

 

“In a world where you exist, my safety falls second to yours,” he states, ensuring that the tone of his voice would tell Sehun not to argue.

 

“Besides, if you can protect Chanyeol, then you can protect me too, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Sehun promises, closing his eyes as he feels Jongin drift off next to him. “I will always do my very best to ensure your safety, Jongin.”

 

“That’s why I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also kingofthe.smbasement is NCT's Seo Johnny


	8. broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **loeynahc.krap**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> homeboy this wasn’t a choice
> 
> I’m coming with you
> 
> @Youre.wuyiFAN does that put your mind at ease
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Youre.wuyiFAN**
> 
>  
> 
> no, because it’s you and you’re a weak lil shit
> 
> Triggers:  
> violence

**private chat: inadream**

  


**inadream**

how cute \\\\\\\

he loves you

would be a real shame

 

**sehuno**

fuck off dreamy

stay away from them

your grudge is not against them

don’t you dare hurt the others

 

**inadream**

how could i?

after you and that boy did this to me

how could one as weak as me hurt you?

all you two have ever done is hurt me

my my what would Jongin and Chanyeol say

 

**sehuno**

this isn’t your business, dreamy

kyungsoo and I did what we had to do to escape you

 

**inadream**

you shouldve expected it

did you expect me to stay underground forever

 

**sehuno**

no

I expected you to die, dreamy

you, icing, locket, cloudy, I expected you all to die

why are you here

why are you back

 

**inadream**

you’ll see in due time, brighty

 

**sehuno**

fuck off

 

* * *

 

**private message: icingoncupcake**

  


**icingoncupcake**

Chanyeol

this is our first conversation, right

how are things holding up

knowing that your dear sweetheart is wandering the streets

abandoning exo

does that feel nice?

 

**loeynahc.krap**

who the flying fuck are you

 

**icingoncupcake**

dumbass

read my @

 

**loeynahc.krap**

fuck you i dont care

just stay the fuck away from me

 

**icingoncupcake**

are you not curious as to who we are

 

**loeynahc.krap**

we?

you and inadream?

 

**icingoncupcake**

aha so you are curious

let’s just say

we’re people

with history with a certain someone you know

speaking of history, your song is phenomenal

 

**loeynahc.krap**

thank you

you know youre playing a real shitty antagonist right

 

**icingoncupcake**

of course i am

i have me reasons, Chanyulll

 

**loeynahc.krap**

fuck i cant take you seriously so just fuck off

 

**icingoncupcake**

ok :(

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**loeynahc.krap**

icingoncupcake

does that user sound familiar to any of you?

 

**Jonginini_**

lol who?

is she like? a white suburban mom at a bake sale?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

a baek sale

buy me

$666

 

**jjjonggdae**

bro

I would buy you any day

 

**bbh.baekkie**

bro

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

why are we using dollars in Korea?

 

**bbh.baekkie**

bc as bts Jimin once said

dOLLAR DOLLAR

 

**Jonginini_**

what Jimin says is law

end of story

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

fuck yall fanboy asses

 

**minsuckonthat**

I hate all of you tf

Chanyeol was asking something

just stya on rtack for onec

 

**jjjonggdae**

stya on rtack for onec

i love me an intellectual hyung

 

**minsuckonthat**

ugh

uGH

UGH

youer the wrost

 

**bbh.baekkie**

yayaya

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

fuck icingoncupcake

has anyone seen sehun

 

**Jonginini_**

what

what about sehun

no no please no

please kris please

 

**bbh.baekkie**

fucking shit what

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

now don’t jump to conclusions

I was just asking

I havent seem him around since 9am

it’s 4.30pm now so I am starting to worry a little

 

**Jonginini_**

I’m calling him now

the fuck the fuck

 

* * *

 

**phone call: Jongin and Sehun**

  


_hello?_

_Jongin?_

 

Sehun

I was worried.

Kris said that he hasn't seen you since 9 am, so I’m just calling to check on you

Hopefully I haven’t disturbed anything important.

 

_Is this my cue to say something like “ahah Jonginnie, I’m always free to talk to you”?_

_Unfortunately, you won’t be hearing that from me today._

_I needed to meet with someone downtown, don’t worry about it, I’m safe._

 

You’re not supposed to go anywhere by yourself.

You should’ve at least told me, Sehun.

 

_I couldn’t._

_I don’t want you following me into dangerous shit, Jongin._

 

So you’re doing something dangerous?

I fucking knew it.

You’re always like this, always impulsively jumping into situations and getting hurt.

Do you even consider the fact that this might hurt us too? That watching you getting constantly injured might hurt us too?

What happened to we are one? How can we be one when you so obviously don’t trust us?

 

_I need to go, Jongin._

_Fuck off and get off my fucking case._

_I know what I’m doing, this is hardly your business._

 

**Call ended: 4 minutes**

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**Jonginini_**

well

he’s not dead…

 

**bbh.baekkie**

Jong2

are you crying?

 

**Jonginini_**

would you believe me if I said no

 

**jjjonggdae**

not at all the fuck

what did that fucking asshole tell you

come join us in the living room or something

 

**Jonginini_**

told me to leave him alone lol

“Fuck off and get off my fucking case.”

haha it’s not like I was just trying to check on his safety or anything…

 

**bbh.baekkie**

what

that ass

come to us Jongin we’ll cuddle fight you until you feel better

 

**Jonginini_**

thank you hyungs :’)

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

r u srs

Jongin where is he

is he safe

 

**Jonginini_**

fuck no?

he’s? doing something rlly dangerous but i dont know what

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

what so he’s out on his own?

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

what the fuck

we told yall to stay together

I’m going out to look for him

 

**bbh.baekkie**

do you need company?

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

no it’ll be fine

if you wont follow the guideline, then neither will I

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

Junmyeon

don’t go this is a bad idea

 

**loeynahc.krap**

I’m coming with you

like it or not

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

I appreciate your concern but it’s unnecessary

 

**loeynahc.krap**

homeboy this wasn’t a choice

I’m coming with you

 **@Youre.wuyiFAN** does that put your mind at ease

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

no, because it’s you and you’re a weak lil shit

 

**loeynahc.krap**

tf i’m like 185

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

yes, and I’m 187

you’re point?

 

**loeynahc.krap**

*your

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

fuk

ok, in all seriousness, yes it does

then, stay safe

contact me, or really any of us, if anything happens

and alert us if you find Sehun

 

**loeynahc.krap**

okokokok

bye!

 

* * *

 

**private message: Junmyeon.suho**

  


**cloudlessly**

**sent a file:** sehun.mov

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

who the fuck are you

is that blood

that’s blood isnt it

what the fuck

stay away from him

 

* * *

 

**[5.56 PM. Itaewon, Seoul]**

  
  


Chanyeol hates the way Junmyeon’s face pales as they navigate through Itaewon, the sun slowly setting in the background and a cold breeze overwhelming the citizens. Junmyeon’s lip quivers, hand going slack and phone falling to the floor. “Chanyeol,” he says, his attempt at a demanding tone failing as his voice chokes up with a quiet sob. “We need to hurry, come on, come on.”

 

“What happened? What did you see?” Chanyeol asks, placing a reassuring hand on Junmyeon’s back, trying to take a look at whatever is on the older’s screen. Junmyeon’s hand shakes as he shows Chanyeol the video.

 

“Fuck what?” Chanyeol sputters, fingers lacing around the phone. “Fuck what did they do to him?”

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**jjjonggdae**

where are they?

they’ve been gone for two hours now

 

**bbh.baekkie**

eh kris said to contact us if there’s an emergency

so odds are they’re still alive

 

**jjjonggdae**

I talked to Youngho

about the flower

 

**bbh.baekkie**

wait what

right sehun never told us much about it

 

**jjjonggdae**

he told me to send the image through google search image

and guess what

it’s not a normal flower

that shit’s a drug

hyoscine

and you know what, it zombifies you

takes away your self control

 

**Jonginini_**

what

what the fuck

wait so kyungsoo’s been fucking intoxicated by that stupid flower

 

**jjjonggdae**

yeah and that explains why he’s walking free while tao and yixing have been bound

because he’s not free

and arguably, he’s the most trapped out of all of them…

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

riveting conversation

but allow me to cut it short

 

**bbh.baekkie**

hyung! youre alive!

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

yes but if we don’t help sehun

soon he wont be

 

**Jonginini_**

what

what happened to sehun

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

I’ll explain when you all get here

come to Itaewon

wake minseok up or something and drag kris out

it’s an emergency

 

**jjjonggdae**

hyung

just

alright we’re heading out

 

* * *

 

**[10.43 PM. Itaewon, Seoul]**

  


“Get off him!” Junmyeon yells, throwing whatever object he can reach at the two who surround Sehun. Sehun lies on the ground, red liquid splattering his white shirt, bruises forming on his cheeks, blood dripping from his lips. His arm twists awkwardly and Chanyeol can immediately tell that the younger had broken his bone.

 

“Get off, get off, get off!” Junmyeon yells, a tone of anger and insanity overpowering his normally calm and sweet voice, he balls his fists.

 

In hindsight, Chanyeol should’ve taken Junmyeon’s impulsive streak into consideration as he pondered Junmyeon’s next move, because before Chanyeol can even think properly or observe the older, he sees Junmyeon sprint past him, jumping on the two that circle around Sehun, fingernails scratching at them and hands pulling violently at hair.

 

“Junmyeon, the fuck?” Chanyeol calls out, running after the leader, deciding to take action instead of watching Junmyeon get the crap beaten out of him. He jumps on and tackles the other man, repeatedly kicking him in the stomach.

 

A white car screeches to halt before them and Minseok tumbles out of the driver seat, following that, the back doors open and the members spill out of the car. Perhaps sensing they’re outnumbered, the two men easily slip away from Junmyeon and Chanyeol’s grasps, leaving nothing but a chilling laughter behind.

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**minsuckonthat**

so

Sehun broke his arm, two of his rib bones, sprained his ankle, and was stabbed once in the face

 

**bbh.baekkie**

what the actual fuck

will he be okay?

 

**minsuckonthat**

the surgery was successful

the kid will be ok

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

we’re also using this incident to cover up our absence from the stage

so according to the media, we’re on a “short hiatus”

I don’t think allkpop’s bitchasses know about Tao, Yixing, Luhan, and Kyungsoo yet

 

**jjjonggdae**

that’s bull

we’re dying

let me guess

sm entertainment’s idea?

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

yes

anyway, Sehun will be able to start accepting visitors starting tomorrow

so tomorrow, we’ll all go

 

**loeynahc.krap**

fuck

I hope he doesnt expect to be let off easily just because he’s injured

I want to know why he was wandering Itaewon

and why he picked a fight despite being outnumbered

and why he left in the first place

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

Chanyeol, we know you’re anxious to get Kyungsoo back

as much as we all are to get them back

but please try not to put a strain on Sehun’s mental state during recovery

we want him back with us as soon as possible

Kris

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

whassup

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

I want you to look through everyone’s messages

figure out who Chanyeol’s icingoncupcake person is

and look into user cloudlessly

please take a careful look, for they may be associated with inadream

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

yeah i’m on it

I’ll do my best to have this figured out as soon as possible

 

**Junmyeon.suho**

thank you, Kris

 

**Youre.wuyiFAN**

you’re literally my boyfriend

theres nothing that I wouldn’t do to ensure your safety

 

**bbh.baekkie**

fuck yall are so cute

I want a relationship like that :’)

anyone?

 

**jjjonggdae**

me bro

no homo ofc

 

**bbh.baekkie**

dae

let’s just platonically date

bros with benefits

 

**jjjonggdae**

sounds good to me Baek

right then just drop by the living room I want to cuddle my platonic boyfriend

 

**bbh.baekkie**

omw!!

 

**loeynahc.krap**

is you blind

thats love

baekchen for the win!!

 

* * *

 

**private message: loeynahc.krap**

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

do not hound them about their relationship, Chanyeol

it’s just another thing that those sick fucks can use against us

love,,, do they know when to stop

this is sickening

 

**loeynahc.krap**

alright

I understand where you’re coming from

 

* * *

 

**Krisis**

  


**loeynahc.krap**

lol i changed my mind baekchen isnt real

 

* * *

 

 

**private message: loeynahc.krap**

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

not what I had in mind but all right kiddo

as long as you all are safe

I couldn’t care less

 

* * *

 

 

** Krisis **

 

****

**minsuckonthat**

yall hoes

wake tf up

its already 7.30 am

the hospital opens to visitors at 9

idk bout u but I'm p interested in seeing Sehun rn

 

**bbh.baekkie**

ughhhhhh

fuck my life and existence and you and me and jongdae

 

**jjjonggdae**

fuck you too ho

 

**bbh.baekkie**

ugh you wish

anw we're coming Minseok!

 

**Jonginini_**

hha fml do we have to visit him

I kinda?

never want to hear his voice again

 

**jjjonggdae**

that's a lie and you know it

aight then, see you guys by the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired it's like 1am or something and I've literally gotten no sleep because of bitchass Lee Taemin who does he think he is? okok good night buddy pals leave a comment or something so that I know that I'm not alone in this coldass world...


	9. Not a chapter

So uh hi I'm not dead or anything but recently, I've been having a lot of health and stress problems and both my mental and physical health have been suffering? I guess? Anyway, I really hate to do this but I'll be putting this on hold until I can get a hold of myself. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but I'll definitely post again by the end of this year, so please just wait for me. Thank you for giving this fic more love than I could've ever imagined and I love all of you.


	10. reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Youre.wuyiFAN**
> 
>  
> 
> fuck off PCY I’m trying to sound cool
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **loeynahc.krap**
> 
> what? to impress your boyfriend? just go kiss him already, he’s sitting on your lap!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Junmyeon.suho**
> 
> I’m not speaking to him
> 
> Bitch didn’t brush his teeth this morning

**Krisis**

  
  
  


**bbh.baekkie**

I cant believe we just let the in a krisis chat die

  


**jjjonggdae**

no one gives a shit about the in a krisis chat

ogs know that krisis is where it’s @

  


**loeynahc.krap**

someone tape their mouths i never want to hear their loud mouths again

  


**jjjonggdae**

ya chanyeol, you’re one to speak

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

why are you three texting we’re literally in the same car

fukc Jongdae shut up that wasnt an invite to scream

  


**jjjonggdae**

:( how could u do this to me i have been nothing but the poster child all my life i dont know what i did to deserve this mistreatment and this disrespect when i’m actually your best child and you’ll never find another as incredible as me fuck you Junmyeon and fuck you Kris yall aint real parents yall are snakes

  


**bbh.baekkie**

poster child my ass

they’ve always loved chanyeol more

  


**jjjonggdae**

what

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

what

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

what

  


**loeynahc.krap**

omfg rlly :’D

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

nah my fave was always Tao

  


**loeynahc.krap**

rude

  


**minsuckonthat**

okok all of you stfu we’re almost there

  


**bbh.baekkie**

minseok

dont text and drive

  


**minsuckonthat**

fuck u baekhyun i do what i wa

  


**jjjonggdae**

fukc

  


* * *

  


**Krisis**

  
  


**Junmyeon.suho**

we really just got pulled over for speeding

kIM MINSEOK

how dare you place the fine on my credit card???

  


**minsuckonthat**

lol

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

you ass

have some shame

i’m not a walking credit card

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

a shocker, i know

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

fuck your bald ass kris i dont blow that stank dick at night for this disrespect

  


**Jonginini_**

yall consider removing your eyes before?

  


**jjjonggdae**

ya

every time i see you or sehun typing

  


**Jonginini_**

speak not of that thot

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

okokok yall stfu

because of a certain kim minseok

our pop star asses gotta take the bus now

THANKS MINSEOK HYUNG

  


**minsuckonthat**

lol u welcome my friend

  


**bbh.baekkie**

minseok on top

  


**jjjonggdae**

minseok and i fucked once in college

yall know that he’s one fuck of a bottom?

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

???? wtaf yall D*TED

that’s disgusting oh my god

  


**minsuckonthat**

nah

a drunk one night stand

Jongdae’s dick is stankier than Kris’s

and stfu you’re dating aang the last airbender

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

bITCH

  


**jjjonggdae**

minseok has a repulsive personality

  


**bbh.baekkie**

dae deserves the universe and minseok is nothing but an old, dying black hole

  


**Jonginini_**

i fucking hate this chat

  


**loeynahc.krap**

wait

Minseok how do you even know the stank levels of Kris’s dick?

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

annual exo-m orgy

  


**jjjonggdae**

for someone so tall

Kris’s dick is um

a disappointment

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

wow the truth

it’s like a fucking tic tac

  


**minsuckonthat**

Junmyeon is one of us

y’all know Tao’s is suspiciously big

  


**Jonginini_**

ugh I close message for two minutes and y’all are talking about orgies and dicks

this chat is pure filth

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

wouldn’t really say it’s  _ pure  _ filth

  


**Jonginini_**

all of you shut up we’re almost there

  


* * *

  


**[10.21AM. Shady, run-down hospital]**

  
  


“This place is completely dilapidated, Junmyeon-hyung, are you sure we’re at the right place?” Chanyeol asks, frowning at the sight of the building which looks like it could collapse at any minute. Junmyeon frowns too, staring at Kris expectantly and waiting for his boyfriend to answer Chanyeol’s question.

  


“Uh, yeah,” Kris says, intelligently as always, checking for the directions to the hospital they were looking for on his phone. The address matches the place and Baekhyun sighs in disappointment.

  


“I hate this, can these bitches leave us the fuck alone already? I’m tempted to get surgery to look like Madonna so I can hide from them forever,” Baekhyun whines, clinging onto a (sexually) frustrated Jongdae’s arm and moaning too loudly for the others to not get a wrong idea. Multiple heads turn and cast Baekhyun looks of annoyance and Jongin steps closer to him, leaning forward with his finger on his lips. The younger shushes Baekhyun and seeing the look of absolute fury on Jongin’s face, Baekhyun decides to listen to him.

  


“We’re going to get the truth out of Sehun today,” Kris mumbles. “He convinced me he had no part in this, I was a fool.”

  


“We’re coming in, Brighty.”

  


* * *

  


**Krisis**

  
  


**sehuno**

Incredible

They punctured my fUCKING NECK

I NEED THAT

  


**jjjonggdae**

how long did doc say before you can speak again?

  


**bbh.baekkie**

two weeks?

  


**sehuno**

yeah

goddamn it

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

whatever

as long as you’re safe

  


**sehuno**

I’m not safe

none of us are, Junmyeon

they’re coming for us

I know it

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

great

so you admit that you know what their motives are

or that you know them

youre firewalls have always been weak in comparison to mine, Sehun

  


**loeynahc.krap**

*your

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

fuck off PCY I’m trying to sound cool

  


**loeynahc.krap**

what? to impress your boyfriend? just go kiss him already, he’s sitting on your lap!!

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

I’m not speaking to him

Bitch didn’t brush his teeth this morning

  


**bbh.baekkie**

thst’s really gross

*that’s

  


**jjjonggdae**

remember when you sucked Chanyeol’s dick with popcorn kernels in your mouth

  


**Jonginini_**

disgusting

  


**bbh.baekkie**

WHAT WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN

  


**jjjonggdae**

when you were piss drunk at Tiffany-sunbae’s party

you sucked Chanyeol’s dick in front of the whole of SMTOWN, Onew-sunbae was literally about to throw his wine glass at you because Taemin saw you sucking him off and the dude was mad that you ruined Taemin’s non-existent maknae innocence

  


**minsuckonthat**

I was there

why don’t I remember this?

  


**jjjonggdae**

y’all were all smashed, I couldn’t get smashed because I was the designated driver

Kris, a gay, gave Yuri-sunbae a lap dance

and Junmyeon cheered for him in the background

shit was wild

wait

**sent a file:** KRIS_YURI_lap_dance_2013.mov

**sent a file:** MINSEOK_hotdog_blowjob.mov

**sent a file:** TAO_pole_dance_with_fedora.mov

**sent a file:** LUHAN_20_Dad_Jokes_In_A_Minute.mov

**sent a file:** CHANBAEK_Blowjob_Chanyeols_Shrimp_Dick_Blurred_Version.mov

**sent a file:** JONGIN_crying_over_101dalmatians_piss_drunk_ver.mov

  


**Jonginini_**

STFU 101 DALMATIANS WAS SO SAD

  


**bbh.baekkie**

OH FUCK WHAT

I REALLY BLEW CHANYEOL

HIS DICK IS LIKE TWO INCHES   
POOR KYUNGSOO

  


**jjjonggdae**

isn’t Ksoo dom though

  


**loeynahc.krap**

GET OUT

Also Luhan’s joke #14 was really bad

  


**minsuckonthat**

lmao “Chanyeols_Shrimp_Dick_Blurred_Version”

Dae really respects his bros with microdicks

  


**jjjonggdae**

Of course I do

I blew Kris once

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

I never ask for slander

  


**minsuckonthat**

It doesn’t matter though

Kris is a bottom

Have you seen how disgustingly whipped he is for Junmyeon

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

Uh ok this conversation is not going where I hoped

**@sehuno** I hope you have a great explanation

  


**sehuno**

I can’t tell you

  


**jjjonggdae**

LMAOOOOO YOURE KIDDING RIGHT

  


**bbh.baekkie**

your wounds are really severe, they were really planning to kill you, which means that they may also kill us

we deserve this knowledge, Sehun

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

I won’t know what moves to take without this story

I must know it

Sehun, give me an explanation so that I can continue to protect Junmyeon

  


**Jonginini_**

and…

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

and EXO I guess

but you all know that my priorities have always been Myeon and Tao, don’t forget that

  


**Jonginini_**

full offence

but you suck

  


**bbh.baekkie**

Sehun, you’re going to tell us

or I’m calling Youngho

Do you want Youngho to do a full dig through everything you own?

  


**sehuno**

I can’t tell you

this is my problem, not yours

it’s best if you stay out of this whole ordeal

  


**Jonginini_**

what the fuck Sehun

tell us something we don’t know already

I’m sick and tired of you beating around that same bush

IT IS OUR PROBLEM

TAO AND YIXING HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED AND BOUND TOGETHER

KYUNGSOO’S DRUGGED

AND WE DON’T EVEN KNOW WHERE LUHAN IS

ALL OUR FRIENDS ARE SLOWLY DISAPPEARING AND OUR CHAT’S BEEN HACKED MORE TIMES THAN SM’S GIVEN YOUR ASS LINES

IT IS OUR PROBLEM

  


**sehuno**

no

it’s not

Jongin, I know you’re mad but just hear me out

  


**Jonginini_**

what

hear you out

like how you’ve never once heard me out

I’m tired of you ignoring my opinions, yeah Sehun! Just ignore the fact that I’m human, with FEELINGS

YOU PROMISED YOU’D BE THERE FOR ME SEHUN

and it just feels like you’re drifting further away

  


**sehuno**

Jongin

I’m doing this to protect you

  


**Jonginini_**

I wish you wouldn’t

I wish you’d get yourself out of danger and let us help you

I’m not the weak kid you met five years ago

  


**sehuno**

this conversation is over

  


**bbh.baekkie**

stop it, Sehun

you’re going too far

let us help you

  


**loeynahc.krap**

you know, Sehun

none of us really trust you anymore

and you’re starting to become hateable

but let us help you anyway

we are one right

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

Chanyeol’s right, you know

so is Baekhyun

Sehun, you and I were supposed to work together to solve this

you can’t decide to ditch me and go solo

  


**sehuno**

I’m sure the readers fucking understand me more than you do

Isn’t that right, my precious readers?

  


**minsuckonthat**

shut the fuck up

the only readers here are us and the hackers you let in

explain what’s going on to us

  


**sehuno**

readers

you know that I love you the most right

  


**[Youre.wuyiFAN] has kicked [sehuno] from the chat**

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

that’s enough of that

there are NO fucking readers

Sehun’s delusional

  


**inadream**

or%^^# maybe’’;;@@!# youre

the% delusional&&*%#

ONE

  


**[loeynahc.krap] took a screenshot, other users are not aware of this**

  


**[messages deleted]**

  


* * *

  


**private message: Junmyeon.suho**

  
  


**Junmyeon.suho**

Kris

You’re angry, I know

But don’t take this out on Sehun

He’s so young, Kris. He’s so young and he doesn’t understand the situation like we do.

Kris, please.

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

thank you, Myeon.

your right, i overreacted, didn’t i?

i’m sorry

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

If you want to apologise, please do it to Sehun and not me

I wasn’t the one wronged here, Kris

We’re all suffering and I think Sehun’s just taking it harder than the rest of us

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

then why isn’t Jongin like that

they’re the same age

If Sehun’s young, then so is Jongin

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

They are

But Jongin matured faster in the face of danger and while Sehun’s smarter than Jongin, Jongin is much more uh

emotionally stable?

You know Sehun hasn’t been mentally right (?) since that incident he refuses to speak about

We need Sehun, but for him, we all need to strengthen ourselves emotionally

to make up for what he doesn’t have

Kris, I love you so much, but please be more sensitive to Sehun’s state.

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

you ever realise that maybe you care too much?

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

I do

EXO is my family.

I have to care about my family

  


* * *

  


**[4.23 AM. Sehun’s room]**

  
  


“Sehun, I’m sorry,” Kris mumbles before he reaches for the door handle on the door to Sehun’s room, he attempts to push it down, only to find it locked. He presses his face to the floorboard beneath his door, seeing nothing but darkness, with the exception of an odd glow coming from the centre of the room. It’s a phone screen light.

  


“Kyungsoo, I can’t do this anymore,” Sehun whimpers softly, though loud enough for Kris to be able to hear him. The younger sounds choked up, like he’s on the brink of tears. “Please pick up the phone, Kyungsoo, please. I need you.”

  


“Please, I can’t do this alone. You are all I had, the only support I ever had. Please, Kyungsoo, please, answer me.”

  


“Where are you? I need you.”

  


* * *

  


**Krisis**

  
  


**[Junmyeon.suho] added [sehuno] to the chat**

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

Come on idiots

talk it out

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

I’m sorry

  


**sehuno**

Yeah

I am too

  


**loeynahc.krap**

are you ever going to tell us the full story

  


**sehuno**

I can’t tell you the full story

not until we get Kyungsoo back

  


**loeynahc.krap**

you know inadream, don’t you?

  


**bbh.baekkie**

CHANYEOL

STOP WITH THE BASELESS ACCUSATIONS

  


**sehuno**

No

he’s right

I do know inadream

No, more specifically, I know someone who knew dreamy best

Do Kyungsoo

I dont know much about dreamy

but I can tell you wonders about Do Kyungsoo

or more specifically, who Do Kyungsoo was before he became our D.O., our Kyungsoo

  


**Jonginini_**

what about kyungsoo hyung

what did he do?

  


**sehuno**

I knew Kyungsoo

before exo, before sm

all I had was him

before sm

before you

  


**[inadream] has kicked [sehuno] from the chat  
**

**  
**

**[reader] can no longer receive messages from the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK
> 
> So I've been slowly writing this chapter while trying to recover, since my health is still not at it's peak, but writing this is something I really love doing and so I did it, I hope you're satisfied.
> 
> Updates on this fic will be slow, also I'm keeping Chapter Nine up because I'm a sucker for the nice messages you all left me, and I'm really grateful for all of them, even if I don't reply to all of them, I hope you know that they're appreciated beyond belief. Thank you for waiting for me and for this fic.


	11. who will you choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **icingoncupcake**  
>  Do you think that we don't know about you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short chapter but very significant!

**private chat: icingoncupcake**

  
  


**icingoncupcake**

Do you think that we don’t know about you?

Of course, we do. We have always known about you.

We also know that you’re important to us

You know this well, don’t you

You’ve always known

You who sees every chat

You

Brighty will be angry to discover that I’m talking to you >///< It makes me feel so alive

That’s ironic…

Right, down to business

You are the most important to us…

You could say you’re the lock, while we’re the key to unlock you

You’re the lock.

Help us unlock the story.

Who will you choose?

The loud, energetic, inwardly afraid **Byun Baekhyun**?

The young, mature but reckless **Kim Jongin**?

The leader who masks his insecurity with a facade of calmness, **Kim Junmyeon**?

Or the depressed happy virus, **Park Chanyeol**?

_ Who will you choose? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, y'all were right when you suspected that the reader was going to have a role. :) From the beginning, In A Krisis was always meant to be a pick your path story. I have four routes planned out, pick one and only one...
> 
>  
> 
> **BYUN BAEKHYUN**
> 
> **KIM JONGIN**
> 
> **KIM JUNMYEON**
> 
> **PARK CHANYEOL**
> 
>  
> 
> \- VOTE CLOSED, THANK YOU -


	12. KAI DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **luhan7**  
>  I don’t have a lot of time

**private chat: icingoncupcake**

  
  


**icingoncupcake**

_ Who will you choose? _

  


**reader**

Kim Jongin

  


**icingoncupcake**

KIM JONGIN

Type YES to progress

  


**reader**

YES

  


**icingoncupcake**

Interesting

Very interesting

I thought, for sure, that either Park Chanyeol or Kim Junmyeon were going to win

**BYUN BAEKHYUN** \- 5

**KIM JONGIN** \- 19

**KIM JUNMYEON** \- 12

**PARK CHANYEOL** \- 17

Well then

  


**FILE: KIM_JONGIN LOADING**

**74%**

**83%**

**96%**

  
  


**100%**

  


**[icingoncupcake] has added [reader] to** **Krisis**

  


_ other users are not aware of this _

  


* * *

  


**private chat: luhan7**

  
  


**luhan7**

**sent a file:** 1.jpg

  


**Jonginini_**

Luhan?

Why?

  


**luhan7**

I don’t have a lot of time

  


**Jonginini_**

the red liquid in the picture

is that blood?

  


**luhan7**

Tao’s

They’re planning to kill us

  


**Jonginini_**

who

where

  


**luhan7**

I don’t know

just make sure the others don’t end up here

please take care of them Innie

  


**Jonginini_**

why me

why not someone stronger

  


**luhan7**

you’re the only one I know who wouldnt freak out

aside from the ones who arent with you

I don’t have time Jongin

  


**Jonginini_**

how are you messaging

  


**luhan7**

I logged in with Locket’s computer

it’s been abandoned and hidden away for years, ever since Locket left them

they wouldn’t know

  


**Jonginini**

Lu

Are you afraid?

  


**luhan7**

If I’m going to die then so be it

Just prevent them from having the same fate as us three…

Please Jongin.

Protect them

and protect Minseok for me, please.

  


**Jonginini_**

Luhan

are you afraid?

of course you are, you’re walking into death

  


**luhan7**

I want to be like you, In. I can’t be afraid anymore.

  


**Jonginini_**

but I am

_ [message not delivered] _

  


* * *

  


**Krisis**

  
  


**[Junmyeon.suho] added [sehuno] to the chat**

  


**bbh.baekkie**

why did u leave the chat lmao

  


**sehuno**

a glitch or something

maybe we caught a virus?

  


**jjjonggdae**

It’s Chanyeol’s fault

  


**loeynahc.krap**

you bitch

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

are we the only ones online right now?

  


**sehuno**

Kris went somewhere with Minseok

and Jongin is sleeping

so yes

  


**jjjonggdae**

why is Jongin sleeping lmao

it’s 2pm

  


**sehuno**

idk he’s been oddly silent today

it’s really strange? he hasn’t talked at all

  


**bbh.baekkie**

neither have u

  


**sehuno**

bitch I have a hole in my neck

  


**bbh.baekkie**

ok that’s fair

did u piss off ur bf

  


**sehuno**

hE IS NOT MY BF

  


**bbh.baekkie**

srry man

*bff

  


**sehuno**

ya thats fucking right byun bitch

idk tbh he’s been getting kinda distant lately

idk where we went so wrong TT

  


**jjjonggdae**

maybe when u yelled at him for checking on u

  


**bbh.baekkie**

or when you went out and got hurt after yelling at him for checking on you

  


**loeynahc.krap**

or when you never apologised to him for getting hurt after yelling at him for checking on you

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

now now kids

  


**sehuno**

thank u Junmyeon

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

my theory is that Jongin never liked him

  


**sehuno**

K I M J U N M Y E O N

  


**jjjonggdae**

KJM: Korea’s only reliable news source

  


**bbh.baekkie**

unlike allkp*p

  


**jjjonggdae**

r u still sad about the depression thing

  


**bbh.baekkie**

yes :(

that was so mean and uncalled for

  


**jjjonggdae**

I know bby

*bbh

don’t worry

our eri know u love them the most

  


**bbh.baekkie**

not as much as I love u

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

guys stop being gay

  


**loeynahc.krap**

you’re dating a guy

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

where r the receipts

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

that’s a very harsh way to break up

bye I’m going to fuck Minseok behind the bushes

  


**minsuckonthat**

lmao suck on that suho

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

you won’t

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

plans cancelled

sorry Minnie I kno u wanna piece of this

  


**minsuckonthat**

  


  


**bbh.baekkie**

BiTChduegfgefjekef

  


**jjjonggdae**

I lov savage Minseok

anw what r yall up to

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

grocery shopping

we ran out of eggs, milk, flour, noodles, sugar, salt, pepper, chilli, ketchup for Jongin  _ [read more] _

  


**loeynahc.krap**

that’s what we get for neglecting grocery shopping for three weeks

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

now that we’re all here

WHERE is Jongin

  


**jjjonggdae**

didn’t sehun say he was sleeping

  


**sehuno**

I’ll go wake him up

  


**bbh.baekkie**

can u even

u don’t have a voice

  


**sehuno**

byun if you keep talking I’m gonna mute your ass

  


**bbh.baekkie**

you can mute me but you can’t mute the truth

the truth that you’re temporarily mute, that is

  


**sehuno**

I hate you

I’m not gonna do it >:(

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

ffs

  


**minsuckonthat**

yall petty

Junmyeon go do it, we’re on our way home now

  


* * *

  


**[8.37 PM. Jongin and Sehun’s room]**

  
  


“Kim Jongin,” Junmyeon’s words tumble over each other, slurring together in a mess, he stands behind the door, Jongin knows, he can see his shadow through the cracks in the door. “I’m coming in, okay?”

  


It’s clear that Junmyeon isn’t waiting for a reply and even if he got one, he’d still do whatever he wants. The handle moves down and the door creaks slightly as it swings backwards. Light spills into the dark room and with a low groan, Jongin burrows his face deep into the thick covers that lie over his bed. The air between the two is as silent as it’s never been, for on regular days, a clingy Jongin would not be able to resist the temptation to talk to one of his favourite people, bugging them with endless conversation. It’s not a regular day.

  


“Jongin,” Junmyeon scolds in a soft voice, breaking the piercing silence that haunted the atmosphere just a few moments ago. Nearby, Jongin’s phone is turned on, bright light from the screen illuminating the area around him, save for the light from the door. Junmyeon flicks the light switch and the ceiling lamps turn on, Jongin sees nothing but patches of pink in the air for the next few minutes. “I told you to stop using your phone in the dark.” He walks over to where Jongin’s phone is sitting, the screen slowly being put to sleep once more. He reaches for the off button on the side, before spotting a name flashing on the screen that causes his eyes to widen in shock, his fingers are fast to move across the screen, waking it up once more. Jongin can see the way Junmyeon’s hands tremble as he holds the phone, scrolling upwards on the conversation.

  


Then, Junmyeon’s stammering, words tripping in a different way from the way they lazily did earlier, this time, it’s laced with horror and fear. “You, you-”

  


“It’s you you, girl!” Baekhyun shouts from nearby, presumably hearing Junmyeon’s words and deciding to “sing” one of their junior’s songs. Of course he would.

  


“Jongin,” Junmyeon whispers, closing the door and walking over to him. His steps are mechanical and it’s clear that he’s completely shaken by whatever he read. Jongin still doesn’t know what got his hyung’s face paling so quickly, he cranes his neck in an attempt to look at whatever is displayed on his phone screen. Junmyeon tenses.

  


“When were you going to tell Sehun?” Junmyeon asks softly, shifting the phone so that Jongin can comfortably read it. “Or Minseok? Chanyeol? When were you going to tell any of us?” He doesn’t sound angry, just frustrated and alarmed, Jongin hates it. He hates it whenever Junmyeon stresses himself out, his eyes dart over to the phone screen, where he reads one word that causes his heart to stop, his jaw slacks and begins to tremble.

  


_ kill _

  


“They’re going to kill them, Jongin,” Junmyeon says, reaching over and tucking Jongin’s hair away from his eyes. “Right?”

  


Jongin nods slowly, he feels nothing except for a crushing numbness and a dull throbbing in his head. They’re going to die, three of the people he’s lived with for five years are going to die and the part that just hurts him the most is the way Luhan calmly messaged him about the situation, not even the slightest hint of panic or the smallest begging to come and save them. It was just calm and knowing Tao and Yixing, they are likely equally as unbothered by the situation.

  


They’re going to die and all Jongin can do is stay still.

  


* * *

**  
**

**private message: Youre.wuyiFAN**

  
  


**Junmyeon.suho**

Kris, if I may ask

Do we have a plan to help them?

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

we’re dating dipshit you may always ask

Sehun and I are trying to come up with something but it’s difficult

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

Why?

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN** **  
** he can’t speak and we have to communicate by writing

but Sehun’s handwriting in Chinese sucks

and my handwriting in Korean sucks

so we can’t read each others words

now we’re just using spanish

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

wtf I didn’t know you could speak Spanish

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

I can’t

anyway moving forward

or backward

why did you ask

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

No reason in particular

Curiosity, I guess

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

curiosity killed the cat babe

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

do I look like a fucking cat to you?

don’t answer me with your kitty kink please

  


**Youre.wuyiFAN**

WE AGREED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN

  


**Junmyeon.suho**

Sorry babe the truth hurts

  


* * *

  


**[9.14 PM. Jongin’s room]**

  
  


“Now, Jongin, I bet you’re wondering why I called you in here,” Baekhyun says,pacing around the room, footsteps heavy against the floor. Junmyeon stares at him without a trace of amusement in his face.

  


“You’re in his room, dumbass. You didn’t call him in.”

  


“Junmyeon, let me breathe.” Baekhyun twirls his hands next to him and sits on the floor in a meditation position for a while, breathing in and out slowly. “Okay, I’m done. Thank you.”

  


Baekhyun stares at the wall behind Jongin for a moment before sprawling himself against the floor, leaning back against the wooden floorboards. “I heard everything,” he mumbles, mostly to himself, but loud enough for the other two to hear. Their eyes widen in horror,  _ out of everyone who could’ve eavesdropped, it was Byun Baekhyun. Fuck fate. _

  


“I won’t tell Sehun and Kris if you don’t want me to,” Baekhyun says, lying mostly on his side now, before he sits up to stare at the other two. “But just know, you two are the ones closest to them, wouldn’t it be alike to betraying them and distrusting them?”

  


“Whatever, it doesn’t matter to me, anyway.” Baekhyun’s laughter is empty. “But if they do anything to Dae, I’m telling, got that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY KAI DAY  
> It's such a nice coincidence that it all lined up with Kai day and I'm really happy that y'all voted Kai, it was a real twist, I really thought Chanyeol would win but I instead saw a huge mess of Junmyeon and Chanyeol and then towards the end, Jongin pulled ahead. I'm glad y'all avoided Baekhyun though, his route was the nastiest and the worst possible choice. Thank you all for voting and for not letting me flop!


	13. a message to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’ve always known

** private  chat:  ** ** sehuno **

  
  


**sehuno**

did you think for a second that we didn’t know you were there

maybe the others didn't, but I’ve always known

a chat room intruder who never speaks

who reads and reads and reads

and analyses our situation, understands it better than us

I hope you didn’t think that this was a story

to you, it might be, we’re nothing but characters in a work of fiction

real life people that have been thrown into a mess of a story

creepy

confusing

a little on the dark side

it may have been just a story for you

but you’re not a story for us

you’re our life, the reason why we do what we do

this was never our story

this has always been your story

you, the reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for yknow falling off the map lmao i was going thru it but i thought i’d just drop this short thing to let you know that i’m still alive!! i might start updating this again next year, if anyone is still out there, please anticipate. thank you.


End file.
